Destiny
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are Destined to be together.But Kagome does not know until she talks to Inutaisho. Will they follow Destiny or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok this just came out of my head at once and I wrote it down. It's going to be a chapter ed story. Please read and review.**

**Kagome POV**

I watched as InuYasha ran off, yet again, to rut with Kikyo. He thinks we do not know but it is quite obvious. Sango and I set up camp while Miroku go get some firewood.

Sango gets my sleeping bag out of my pack and lays it down. I kneel down and place a sleeping Shippo onto it and tuck the covers around him.

He fell asleep a while back as we have been walking since sun rise, only stopping once or twice for a break. I stood back up straight as Miroku comes back with a big arm load of firewood. I take half of the load and we both set it down.

I fix up a fire, get my match box out of my pack and use one and light the fire. After it alights I got a couple of ramen packets from my pack along with my pot. Opening up the packets, I dump them into the pot and place the pot onto the rack to cook over the fire.

As it cooks Shippo starts to wake up and I go over to him. He opens his eyes and sat up. He looks around camp and then looks at me.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He ran off again." I replied

"Oh."

Shippo jumps onto my shoulder and I went go to check ramen. A couple more minutes and it should be done.

I heard a _'WHAP' ._

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed.

I shake my head at the two of them. _'Some things will just never change. You think he would learn after the millionth time'. _I looked over to see a huge red hand print on Miroku's face.

Shippo jumped off of my shoulder and over to Miroku shaking his head. Sango walks over to me.

"Why won't he ever learn?" she asked

"Well like they always say. 'You can never teach an old dog new tricks." I smiled

"Hahaha! Good one." Sango laughed.

"Thanks Sango."

After another 5 minutes I checked the ramen, Done. I got out 4 bowls and poured equal amounts into each of them. Picking them all up, I handed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo their bowls and some chopsticks. I grabbed mine, went over to sit down beside them and we started to talk.

15 minutes later we are done and I get a plastic bag to throw our garbage in. I decide to go have a bath so I pick up my pack, bow and arrows and slung them onto my back.

Sango stood up. "I will join you Kagome."

"Thanks but no Thanks Sango. I just want to be alone for a little while." I smiled

"Ok Kagome. That's fine." She said as she sat back down

"Cool."

I walk out of camp and into the forest looking for a good hot spring to bathe in. After walking for a little while I heard a scream all little to the west.

I start running towards the scream while getting my bow and arrows ready. When I broke through the tree line I find Rin slammed up against a boulder, a few feet from a cliff. There, in front of her stood a giant demon.

I aim my bow at the demon and fire. It hits the demon in the shoulder and it hiss in pain. My Miko powers start to spread through its veins. The demon turned to me and growled.

"Why you little Wench. How dare you."

"Just Shut up." I yelled.

I notched another arrow in my bow and fire it. This time it hits the demons stomach. The demon cries out again and charges at me. I tried to dodge but I was too slow and his claws scratch across my abdomen.

I scream in pain and fell backwards landing painfully onto my back. I close my eyes in and waited for the demon to strike again to kill me. Instead I hear it scream out.

I gathered enough courage and open my eyes, to find the famous Sesshoumaru standing over me. I start to feel light headed from the blood loss.

"Am I going to Die?" I whimpered.

He kept looking at me. Rin appears at his side, she had a shocked look plastered on her face. Sesshoumaru turns his back and starts to walk away, I close my eyes and darkness envelopes me.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I start to walk away from the Miko. She was hit badly and she's my Brother's wench. I didn't hear Rin follow me so I stop and turn my head around. I found her laying beside the Miko.

She looks at me with tears streaming out of her eyes and something in clicks. Ever since Rin started travelling with me 4 years ago, she has managed to break the ice around my heart and I've shown kindness that hasn't been seen for many years.

I turn around and walk back to the Miko and Rin. The Miko was unconscious, most likely from the loss of blood. Rin looks up, her eyes pleading.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please help Kagome-sama. Kagome-sama tried to save Rins life from the bad demon." She pleaded.

"Hn."

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru."

I look down at the Miko and my eyes go wide in shock. I do not hear the Miko breath or a pulse. The Miko is dead. I can already see the soul bearers of the dead coming to collect her.

**In the Land of the Dead**

**Kagome's POV**

I open my eyes up and found myself floating in front of Inu no Taisho's giant dead form. I am in the land of the dead. I look down at my abdomen and find nothing there. Not even a scar. Frowning, I looked back up to the great Inu no Taisho and start to hear a voice.

"Kagome?" someone asks

"Yes? Who's is this?" I asked

"Inu no Taisho." The voice replied

"WHAT? YOUR SUPOST TO BE DEAD!" I exclaimed.

A ghost appears in front of me. This ghost looks exactly the same as the Inu no Taisho I've seen in a painting. He and Sesshoumaru almost looked identical if it weren't for the 1 stripe on either cheek and his armour.

"I am dead, dear and so are you." He laughed.

"I figured that." I grumbled

"But you will not be for long so we've got to get this done." Inu no Taisho stared straight at me.

"What done?" I asked confused.

"Just sit back and listen, ok."

"Alright." I agreed and crossed my legs, sitting in thin air.

"You may travel with my youngest son, InuYasha, but you have a purpose with my other son, Sesshoumaru. As you know Sesshoumaru is cold to everyone but Rin. He needs a mate and that mate is you. I know you probably don't believe me but I am telling you the truth. You will travel with him for awhile and you need to break the ice around his heart. It is destined for you both to be together. But you cannot tell a soul, dear." He explained.

"But, I don't understand."

"You will in due time, dear."

He starts to blur and disappear. I close my eyes and open them back up, everything is the same. Then, out of the blue, everything went black.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I pull Tenseiga out of my belt and hold it over the Miko. I watch the soul bearer's as I sliced threw them bringing the Miko back to life. I sheath Tenseiga and listen to the sound of the Miko's heart beat strong and healthy as she starts breathing.

The Miko opens her eyes and looks at me. Blue clashes with Gold and I know she has a secret, I can see it in her eyes. And I vow to find what that secret is.

**Kagome's POV**

My first breath of air rushes into my lungs and my heart beats steadily in my chest. I breathe for a little while until I finally decide to open my eyes. I look into Sesshoumaru's eyes and I vow to keep the conversation I just had with Inu no Taisho a secret.

I know that Sesshoumaru can tell I have a secret and knowing Sesshoumaru he will do anything in his will to find out what it is. But I am smarter then he thinks I am and I know our destiny.

**A/N. Ok this was the end of my first chapter. I really hope you all liked it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N. Hi everyone. I am so happy with the amount of reviews I got in the past chapter and I hope I continue to get them in this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review.**

**Kagome POV**

I look eye to eye with Sesshoumaru. I can see something in his eyes, but I am not quite sure what it is. I look beside me and found Rin kneeling beside me with a big smile covering her face.

"Rin is so happy you are ok, Kagome-sama. Rin was so worried about you." Rin frowned.

_'If you only knew I was dead Rin' _I sighed.

Putting my hands on the ground, I push myself up into a sitting position. I looked down at my abdomen and find my shirt ripped but no wound.

_'Did he bring me back with Tenseiga? It must heal all wounds in the process.'_ I thought

I stood up slowly and Rin jumped up beside me. I look from her to Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru stares at me like I am the pray and he is the predator. I wonder how in the world I am going to travel with him. I definitely can't go up and ask him, he will think I'm crazy.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"Where is my dumb half bread brother, you are usually with him." He asked.

"I thought you would've figured it out."

Oops. Wrong choice of words. The next thing I know he has his hand around my throat holding me up in the air. I started clawing at his arm and kicking my feet around.

"You will not talk to this Sesshoumaru like that Miko, or you will not live long enough to see your mate." He growled. All fighting stopped.

"He's not my mate." I stated.

"What do you mean wench?"

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru let go of me and I dropped to the ground rather hardly. Standing up, I rubbed my backside and glared at Sesshomaru.

"To answer your question, InuYasha is not my mate. His mate is the dead wench." I said.

"Hn, I see." Sesshomaru said unfazed by my glare.

"Where's the load mouth toad Jaken that always follows you around?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"Fine, be that way, but if it wasn't for me Rin would be dead." I said crossing my arms

"You should be thanking me Miko, because if it wasn't for me you would be still dead." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Well I didn't ask you to bring me back." I said.

"Hn."

He turns around and starts to walk away. I know I am going to be stepping out on a limb and could possibly get killed -again- But I am going to take that chance.

"I thought the Almighty Lord Sesshoumaru didn't turn tails and run." I raised my eyebrow.

He stops but does not turn around to face me. I take a step forwards and say.

"I am only a human so why are you running. Just because I have Miko Powers and can purify your butt doesn't mean you should run"

He turns his head around. "I am not running, Miko."

"Then why did you walk away?" I asked

I didn't have time to question further because at that moment Naraku's aura hits me like a bullet along with the jewel. I take Rins hand and lead her over to a tree, taking my pack off, I set it down.

"Rin promise me you will stay right here. I am going to put a barrier up around you to protect you." I said looking in her eyes.

"Yes Rin promises she will stay here."

"Good." I nodded.

Standing up and stepping away from her, I placed a strong barrier around her. I then picked up my bow and a arrows and walk over and stand beside Sesshoumaru.

He looks down at me from the corner of his eye. "You should not be out here, Miko."

"This is my fight as much as it yours Sesshoumaru." I replied.

"Hn."

A cloud of Miasma appears over our heads and soon Naraku appeared. He started floating down to us that freaking smirk on his face. He sends out two tentacles and I shot some arrows at them.

"My Kagome. I didn't know you travel with Sesshoumaru now. What, Got tired of being with the hanyou?" Naraku taunted.

"I do not travel with him, we just bumped into each other."

"Well good."

He shot a dozen more tentacles at each of us. I fire another arrow and take care of them all before Sesshoumaru can move a muscle to attack.

I feel a gust of wind hit me from the right and I turn my head to find Kagura standing there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sesshoumaru attack Naraku, so I turn my full attention to Kagura and aim an arrow at her.

"Are you going to try and take care of me with that little arrow, Kagome?" She asked

"Yes."

I focus all of my Miko powers into my arrow and fire it. She tries to divert it but it stays on its course and buried itself right into her chest. A pink light surrounds her and I started to get another arrow ready but when the pink light disappeared, she is gone.

I turn around to see how Sesshoumaru is doing against Naraku but Naraku is gone and Sesshoumaru is standing there sheathing Tokijin.

He turns around to me and starts walking over to me, but he walks right past me and to where we left Rin. I follow behind him and take the barrier down. Rin runs over to us.

"Good job Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Hn"

He pets her head and I go over and pick my pack up and swing it onto my back. I was about to leave and head back the way I came but a cold but firm voice stopped me in my tracks.

"You will not leave Miko, This Sesshoumaru has fond you a worthy enough ally so you will be travelling with This Sesshoumaru from now on"

"What if I don't want to?"

_' Dum question Kagome, you know you half to travel with him since it is your destiny'_

"I will drag you myself. You seem to act as bait for Naraku to find you"

"Wait a second. The only reason you want me to travel with you if because I act like bait?"

"Hn"

_' Why if it wasn't my destiny I wouldn't do it. He always says he is nothing like Inuyasah well this moment proves to me that there are some traits other then there hair and eyes that they both share'_

**A/N. Ok that was the end of chapter 2. If you all liked it Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 3.I can not believe I already have 20 reviews for only 2 chapters. I am so happy. Please keep them coming. Please read and review.**

After a stair off contest with Sesshomaru he finally won. I glare at him with all of my might. Rin has moved between us because she thinks she is protecting both of us.

"Sesshomaru the only way that I will travel with you is if my son Shippo comes, otherwise you might as well say Bye Bye." I stated.

"Hn,"

He started walking past me, the way I came. I take his ' Hn' as a yes so I start walking behind him with Rin at my side. I look down at Rin and up at Sesshomaru and wonder.

_'How is it that Rin follows Sesshomaru, even though he acts like he has a stick up his ass. Maybe he is nice to Rin when they are alone, well he would have to or how else did he bring her back to life 2 years ago?'_

_**'Why don't you go up and ask him?'**_

_'Are you crazy, he would probably kill me for even asking him a question!'_

_**'Use your Miko powers to protect you, you have to get to know him better, you two are suppose to be mates'**_

_'Yes but I have not even been with him for a hour and you are suggesting this.'_

_**'Yes, what's your point?'**_

_'You're crazy!'_

_**'Well if I am crazy you are as well, since I am part of you.'**_

_'Just leave me alone!'_

_**'Ok, for now,'**_

The voice drifts back into the back part of my head. I look ahead at our path and then up at the sky. It is getting really dark and hard to see.

I heard Rin yawn at my side and I look down at her. I stop her and kneel down in front of her. I motion for her to climb on. She smiles and willingly does. When I make sure she is secured I stand up and jog to catch up to Sesshomaru.

When I finally catch up to him, he turns his head around and his eyes go straight to Rin, who instantly fell asleep on my back. His eyes wonder to mine and I look him straight in the eye. I see some kind of emotion flash across his eyes and then it's gone.

He quickly turns his head around and we continue walking. I don't know what I saw in his eyes, but whatever it was, it's not normal for Sesshomaru to show emotions, at all.

I quickly fall into step right behind him and focus my eyes on his white hariko so I know where I am going. I take my eyes off it for a moment and look up to the sky threw the trees to see the Moon and stars shinning high up in the sky.

I smile and return my head to where it was, along with my eyes. When we walk threw a little clearing threw the woods I cannot help but notice how his silver hair shines in the moonlight.

After a brisk 20 minute walk I can see the dimly lit fire of our camp. I can sense jewel shards as well as 'Kikyou'. As we break through the tree line and walk into my camp. As usually Inuyasha is standing with Tetsusaiga drawn.

Kikyou is at him side with an arrow drawn and Sango and Miroku are on the other side. But as soon as they see me they drop their weapons, except for Kikyou.

Shippo who is now awake runs over to me. He spots Rin sleeping on my back and does not jump onto my shoulder, so not to wake her. I feel Rin being lifted off of my back and I look and find Sesshomaru holding her.

He kneels down and places her against a tree so she may continue to sleep. Shippo then jumps into my arms and I hug him to my body. When I release him he jumps onto my shoulder.

I finally notice that my Pack, Bow and arrows slid down onto my arm while I was carrying Rin, which is why my arm feels so heavy. I let them slip to the ground quietly and look at Inuyasha.

"So I see that I have already been replaced Inuyasha." I stated.

"Yes. Now tell me what the hell you are doing with my half brother?" he growled.

"None of you Damn business you baka." I said.

While my attention is on Inuyasha I feel something wiz by me and I turn around to the tree behind me and find Kikyou's arrow embedded in it. I turn back around to Kikyou and say.

"Why you, don't even do that!"

"I will do what I want Wench and you will not stop me!"

"Huh, want to see me try?" I asked.

"Bring it, you are nothing but my reincarnation anyway." Kikyou laughed.

I bend down without taking my eyes off of Kikyou and pick my bow and arrows up. I sling my arrow case onto my shoulder and draw one and aim it right at Kikyou. Now is the time Inuyasha decides to stop us.

"Stop it you two, I love you both and don't want either of you hurt!" he exclaims.

"Inuyasha, chose, my reincarnation or me, you cannot have us both." Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha looks between me and Kikyou several times. I see the hurt in his eyes that he has to choose. I prepare my heart for it, because I know that he will choose Kikyou over me.

"I choose Kikyou, I am sorry Kagome." He chose.

"You're not sorry, you lead me on, tell me that you love me but all along you have loved Kikyou the whole time." I said in disbelief shaking my head.

"I'm Sorry Kagome, it's just..."

"What? That she is the real thing, well I have one thing to say to you Inuyasha, GO TO HELL!" I yelled.

I turn around grab my bag, without even looking I run into the woods with Shippo on my shoulder. I can see Sesshomaru's aura following me and I know that he is carrying Rin.

I feel an arm on my shoulder pulling me to a complete stop. I turn around to Sesshomaru with a look on my face that could kill. He looks me in the eye and says.

"The fastest way to get to my camp Miko is to fly."

"Ya, so?" I asked.

He wraps an arm around me and holds me to him. The demonic cloud I have seen him make before appears under our feet and we take to the sky. I finally notice that he has both of his arms back and I decide to question him.

"Sesshomaru, how did you get your arm back?"

"It grew back." He replied.

"Ok,"

I look at Rin who is sleeping and cannot help but smile. I hear Shippo yawn so I pick him up and hold him in my arms and he quickly falls asleep. I look up at the half moon and close my eyes and wish.

_'Kami, please grant my wish, I want Sesshomaru to love me like the way I am gonna learn to love him.'_

I open my eyes back up and stair straight ahead. The night is calm, which is very unusual for the Feudal era. I take in a big breath of the night air. The thing I love the most about the feudal era is the fresh air, no pollution or chemicals in it. Also I love how you can look up at night and see the Moons and stars clearly, In my time you can't.

I yawn. It looks like I am getting tired myself, in just a small amount of time I have, fought off a demon, got killed and travelled to the underworld, met Sesshomaru's dead father Inu Taisho, been resurrected and now am travelling with Sesshomaru.

I see a little fire not too far away from us. We start descending towards it and we soon land. The cloud disappears beneath our feet. Ah-Un is lying across from us and Jaken is up against a tree unconscious. I set my stuff and Shippo down.

Sesshomaru walks over to Ah-Un and lays Rin down against Ah-Un. I get my blanket out of my pack, pick Shippo up and walk over to them. I lay Shippo down beside Rin and lay the blanket over both of them.

Sesshomaru turns around and walks to a tree, sets down under a tree and closes his eyes. I walk back over to where I left my pack and start to shuffle threw it for my sleeping bag.

I mentally slap myself '_Crap, I left it back at the old camp, Oh well.'_

Since I only I have one blanket left I sit down against a tree opposite to Sesshomaru and pull the cover up to my chin.

I watch the fire crack and my eyes start to slowly droop. Before I know I am fast asleep.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Here is chapter 4. I worked super hard on this chapter and I really hope you liked it. Please read and review.**

I felt a bright light in my eyes. Opening my eyes a little bit, the blinding sun light shined into my eyes. I quickly close them and cuddle up against my pillow.

_'Wait, Pillow? Aren't I in the feudal era?'_

I turn my head and open my eyes up. I saw something white but still didn't have a clue. I could hear a beating heart. Lifting my head to see what it was, I found myself in Sesshoumaru's lap. His arms are wrapped around my waist protectively, his head is back up against a tree and he is sound asleep.

_'I don't think I have ever seen Sesshoumaru asleep.'_

My hand reaches up subconsciously to touch his magna strips. When my hand is on his face I run them down the strips. I was always amazed with his strips.  
I am still wondering how in the heck I got into his lap. All I dreamt of last night was Sesshoumaru. Even if I sleep-walked over and into his lap he would of thrown me off.

I didn't notice that I was staring until I broke out of my train of thought. I d notice that two golden eyes are staring back at me. I try to smile but it only comes out as a guilty laugh.

"Good morning Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"You used my name." I stated shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just sounds good coming from you." I said not realising what I said.

"Oh it does, does it?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't know why I am even saying this, I mean I am a human and you a demon-"

Before I can continue my rambling I feel a set of hot lips on mine. My eyes grew wide in shock but soon I close them and kiss Sesshoumaru. To soon we pull apart and I look into Sesshoumaru's eyes with shock.

"Why did you just kiss me Sesshoumaru?" I asked.

"Because I did not want to hear your rambling." He replied but I could tell it wasn't the truth.

"Tell m the truth." I sighed.

"Hn."

He turns his head away from me and tries to ignore me. I smirk because I know one way that I can break him. I put one hand on either side of his face and turn his head back around.

I lean up and kiss the crescent moon on his forehead. I make a trail of kisses down his handsome face till I finally reach his lips. Before I even get to his lips find mind and we find our selves locked in a very passionate kiss. His hands move up my back, one comes up to the back of my neck to keep me from moving, the other stays at the middle of my back.I wrap my arms around his neck and twirl his silver hair within my fingers.

We stay kissing like that for the longest time. My hands soon find their way to his shoulders and down into his harako. I ran my hands up and down his hand chest.  
His hands move down my back and to my hips. I can not help but moan into the stands up with me in his arms and starts to walk away from camp, which I don't notice because I am kissing him so much.

After walking and kissing for some time we finally break apart. We are both are panting so bad to try and bring much needed air into our deprived lungs.  
I look around and find us near a looks like deserted hut. I look up at Sesshoumaru but he is looking straight ahead. He starts walking towards it and I have a funny feeling we are going to be doing more then talking in their.

When he makes it to the door he surprises me by using his foot and sliding the door open. He walks into the hut and I look around. It's nothing fancy, just a fire pit in the center of the hut, a few mats and in the back of it a big futon.

He slides the door shut with his foot, He walks towards the futon. When he gets over to it, he throws me down on it and I bounce up and down from the impach. He crails ontop of me after slipping out of his boots. He captures my lips in a kiss. His hands are on either side of my head to hold himself up. I run my hands on the outside of his hariko. I reach the top and start to untie it. When I get it untied I slip it apart to revel his well tones chest.

He pulls up from our kiss and sets up on his knees and slides the shirt off and onto the leans back down and starts to kiss my neck. It makes me arc my back and moan outloud. He kiss's till he stops at the top of my shirt. I hear him grown and his hand try to start to take it off. I smirk and slid up and out from underneath him. I slip my shirt up over my head and throw it on the floor on top of his hariko. He pushs me back down on the bed and places his lips on my neck and starts a trail of kiss down my body. When he gets down to my belly button I try my best to suppress a laugh but I can't. I laugh and Sesshoumaru lifts his head up to look at me with a weird look on his face.

"What is so funny Kagome?"

"My Belly Button it's tickles"

"O you are, are you?"

"Yes I am now please quit it"

"No"

This time he sets up on his knees and uses his clawed hands to tickle my stomach which makes me burst out in a fit of laughs. I role around trying to escape his hands. But it is to no avail I cannot get away from them because he has trapped me between his legs. I keep laughing and I think I maybe even heard Sesshoumaru laugh once at who stupid I am acting. When he finally stops I am so out of breath I feel like I might faint. I look at him threw half shut eye browns. I smile at him before fainting.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N. Hi everyone. Ok I know that this is a really short chapter but I worked super hard on it and I really hope ya'll like it. Please read and review.**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

After Kagome passes out from me tickling her, which I have never seen before, I quickly got up and dress. I pick Kagome's clothes up and dress her as well.

I pick her up from the futon bridal style and turn around, walking out of the hut. I then start the long walk back to camp.

Along the way an all too familiar smell hits my nose and I take off in a dead run towards camp, hoping I am not too late.

**Kagome's Dream**

_I wake up floating on a cloud. I sit up surprised I am not plummeting to the ground._

_I look ahead to see a bright orb floating towards me. Surprisingly I float up into a standing position while the orb comes closer to me._

_When it stops in front of me a bright light explodes from it, blinding me. I cover my eyes with my arms until the light dies down._

_I uncover my eyes and look back at the orb. But instead of seeing the orb there in front of me stands a beautiful woman in Miko clothes._

_She smiles at me and I look her over. She actually looks a lot like me and Kikyou._

_**"Hello Kagome." **__She said._

_**"Who are you?" **__I ask._

_**"Midoriko," **__she replies_

_**"Midoriko but you're supposed to be dead. Wait a minute, if you're dead and I am seeing you, does that mean that I am dead?" **__I ask scared._

_**"No dear, you are very much alive. You're asleep and I have come to you in your dreams," **__she smiled._

_**"Whew, that's good. But wait, why are you here?" **__I sighed in relief._

_**"To warn you my dear, as of now Sesshoumaru is running towards camp and danger. Rin, Shippo and Jaken have been captured by Naraku. Naraku is still at camp and waiting on you two with a new incarnation. It is far more powerful then Naraku himself. You must wake up because you are the key to killing it." **__Midoriko explained._

_**"But Mikodor I don't understand, How can I kill it?"**_

_**"That my dear you will have to find out on your own,"**_

_**"Is this all that you have come here to tell me?" **__I ask._

_**"No Kagome, I also came to give you this,"**_

_I watch Midoriko as she pulls a package out from her Kimono sleeve. She unpacked the package slowly until the wrapping reveals a beautiful amulet._

_The amulet is shaped like a heart. The necklace itself is made of rubies and diamonds. It is just so beautiful._

_She walks over to me and places the amulet around my neck. She backs up and looks at me with the amulet._

_**"My dear Kagome, that amulet will teach you how to fully harness your Miko powers, and if you ever need to talk to me just use a little of your Miko powers on the amulet until it glows pink and you will be able to talk to me through our minds."**_

_**"Thank you so much Midoriko. I never could have asked for a better gift." **__I exclaimed._

_**"Now you must wake up Kagome. Sesshoumaru is almost there and he will desperately need your help." **__Midoriko said._

_**"Ok Midoriko, thank you again."**_

_**"You're welcome Kagome."**_

_I watch as Midoriko floats away leaving me alone. I watch as everything moves forwards and starts to disappear. I know I am waking up now._

**End of Kagome's Dream**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up and feel the wind blowing up against my face. I open my eyes up and am looking straight at Sesshoumaru's armour. I lift my head up and look up into his eyes.

"Let's do this together Sesshoumaru." I state.

"Are you sure Kagome?" he asked worried.

"I am sure."

I don't know what made me do it but my hand went to my neck and my eyes go a little wide. There under my hand is the amulet that Midoriko gave me. I cannot believe it.

I turn my head and look ahead of us and watch as our camp comes into sight. I prepare myself as we head into battle. All I can think off though is what Midoriko has told me.

**A/N. Ok in the next chapter there is going to be a fight scene.I am going to do my best of that one. I hope to get some reviews so please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

******Hi everyone. I know this chapter is short but I wrote in on the spur of the moment. So please go read and review.**

We burst into camp. Sesshoumaru sets me down and immediately draws Tokijin.

Rin and Shippo are nowhere in sight. Jaken is unconscious up against a tree. And there in the middle of camp is Naraku and a look-alike incarnation just like Midoriko told me.

"Why hello Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome, what a very pleasant surprise," Naraku laughed.

"Where are Rin and Jaken?" Sesshoumaru says.

"That is for me to know and you to find out Lord Sesshoumaru,"

Sesshoumaru raises Tokijin and sends a attack at Naraku. Before it even reaches Naraku the incarnation moves in front of Naraku and creates a powerful barrier that stops the attack.

I hear Sesshoumaru growl and I spare a glance at him. I grab my bow and arrow and take my stance beside Sesshoumaru. I aim my arrow right at Naraku's incarnation.

I look straight at him, to my totally and utter surprise I see no demonic aura, but instead it's a priests power. I let my Miko energy flow into my arrow and fire it.

He puts a barrier up but it fly's right threw it and into his chest. He grabs his chest and screams in pain. Just now I feel the presence of a jewel shard and it is in his body.

I look over him and find that the jewel shard is in his chest I grab and other arrow and air. I look up at Sesshoumaru and say.

"Send Tokijin's attack at the same time I fire my arrow."

"Ok,"

He ready's Tokijin as I aim an arrow at the beings chest. For some unknown reason I feel a burst of energy enter my body. I heard in the back of my mind.

_'I am proud of you Kagome.'_

It's Midoriko's voice. I smile and let the new energy flow into my bow. I take aim once more and fire it. Sesshoumaru fires as well and both attacks head towards the being.

They break through the barrier and attack him head on. He screams an awful scream of pain. The dust stirs and I bring my arm up to cover my nose.

When the dust clears the jewel shard is on the ground but the incarnation is nowhere to be seen. I then hear Midoriko's voice again.

_'I knew you could do it Kagome.'_

I smile at her comment. Sesshoumaru and I then both turn our attentions to Naraku and the upcoming battle.

**I know I promised a Naraku fighting scene in this chapter but I couldn't. Now next chapter will have some twists in there so please review review review if you want the next chapter up.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hi everyone. Ok thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I now have 50 reviews so far. I am so happy and thank you all. Please go read and review.**

**Naraku's Castle**

**Shippo's Pov**

I try to comfort Rin as she cries. I wish I could hug her and tell her everything will be alright but I can't. I am too small to hug Rin but I can tell her it will be alright. I look up into her puffy red eyes as she cries.

"Rin?" I ask.

She stops crying and looks at me oddly.

"Yes Shippo?"

"Everything will be alright Rin." I say.

"How do you know Shippo?" she asks.

"I know because Mama and Papa are coming to get us at this very instant." I answer boldly.

"You're right Shippo, Mama and Papa would never abandon us."

"Now you're thinking right Rin," I gave her a small smile.

Before Rin can reply we both here loud footsteps coming towards our cell that we were thrown into. We both quiet down and huddle in the corner.

I stand in Rin's lap with my hands outwards. If I have to I will protect her using my fox magic, even though I know I will probably not stand a chance.

Soon none other than Kagura appears outside of the cell bars. Even though it's dark I can still see an evil smirk on her face.

She pulls a key out of her kimono sleeve and places it in the lock, unlocks the cell door and pushes it open. She places the key back and walks in.

"Come on you two brats."

"To where?" Rin asks.

"None of your business," She replies.

I fire some of my fox fire at her but she just side steps it. She walks to us and slaps me across my face and knocking me off balance. She grabs my collar and holds me up in the air.

She grabs Rin who squeals and walks out of the cell with us. She walks down a long corridor past tons of cells. I hate the smell of this place.

She soon walks up a long set of stairs and into a dark and dreary hall way. I look ahead and there stands Kanna with her mirror pointed at Rin.

I look over at Rin and her eyes are void of emotions and I watch as her soul floats out of her body and into Kanna's mirror. I try to struggle out of Kagura's grasp but a hand comes to the back of my head and hits me. Everything then starts to go black and I fall Unconscious.

**Back at the battle grounds**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel something is wrong with Rin and Shippo and I hope that they are ok where ever Naraku has put them.

I watch as Sesshoumaru sends an attack at Naraku.

Naraku easily puts a barrier up and deflects the attack away. I put an arrow in my bow and aim it at him. My Miko energy flows into the arrow and I fire it.

Naraku has that smirk on his face but it soon disappears when my arrow flies right threw his barrier and into his chest where his heart should be.

He explodes from the chest down but his body soon start to regenerate.

"There is nothing that neither of you can do to stop me." He laughed.

I grab another arrow and aim it. I know that he does not have his half of the Shikon jewel with him because I cannot sense it at all. Only the shard that was in his incarnation.

I focus my energy into my arrow so that it will break the barrier. I fire the arrow and it flies right into the barrier and it breaks. Naraku sends a death glare at us.

Sesshoumaru takes this chance and sends an attack from Tokijin at Naraku. This time Naraku does not have the time to put a barrier up and gets hit with his attack.

A cloud of miasma surrounds us and he heads towards the sky. But before he gets out of sight we both hear him say.

"I have those brats somewhere you will never find them."

He then disappears into thin air. I put my bow on my shoulder, Sesshoumaru sheathes Tokijin and we both turn to each other.

"I cannot believe we just left Naraku escape." I frown.

"Do not worry we will find them, I promise you." Sesshoumaru vowed.

"You better, now let's get these two going."

Ah-Un had appeared during the battle and chose to stay by a still unconscious Jaken. We walk over to them and Sesshoumaru picks Jaken up and lays him on Ah-Un's back.

He whistles for Ah-un to take to sky and the dragon demon does so. Sesshoumaru's demonic cloud appears under his feet and I get on and we take to the sky with Ah-Un and start our long search for Rin and Shippo.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hi everyone. Ok I just came up with this. Next little chapter will be a fighting scene. Also please have a Merry Christmas and please read and review.**

We travel for hours following Naraku's weak scent. The longer it is taking us the weaker his scent is getting. Well that's what I am getting from Sesshoumaru at least.

I feel heat radiating off of his body, Sesshoumaru has been nicer to me in the past week then he ever has. I think we have followed our destiny.

I turn around on Sesshoumaru's cloud and look up into his beautiful golden eyes that seem to mesmerize me every time I look into them.

I lean up and capture his lips in a kiss. His arm wraps around my waist and hold's me to him.

After kissing for a while, we have to break apart for some much needed air. I am breathless as I look back up into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

While still in his arms I feel Sesshoumaru tense. Just when I was about to ask him what's wrong I sense Naraku's aura and the jewel shard.

I turn around and grab my bow and arrow. Jaken had woken up long ago but we have payed him no heed.

Soon we come to a stop in the sky looking straight down at Naraku's castle. I turn my head and look at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome stay close to me, there is no telling what the half bread has up his sleeve."

"Yes Sesshoumaru." I agree.

Sesshoumaru places his hand on Tokijin and we lower towards the courtyard. Jaken is smart and stays in the sky on Ah-Un.

When we land in the courtyard we take in our surroundings. Soon a cloud of Miasma appears in front of us and soon disappears to reveal Naraku.

He smirks at us and moves his hand. Soon Kagura, and Kanna appears at his side, but they're not alone. Kagura is holding Rin and Shippo.

I hear Sesshoumaru growl from my place beside him. I cannot help it. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I cannot feel neither Rin or Shippo's aura. I really hope Naraku did not have Kanna do what I think he had her do.

Naraku looks over at me with that smirk on his face that I would love to wipe off.

"Well Kagome how does it feel to see your babies like this?" Naraku asked.

"What did you do to them Naraku?"

"I had Kanna take their Souls." He laughed.

"You Ba*tard!" I exclaim.

"Now now Kagome that is not nice words for a lady." Naraku laughed.

"I don't give a hoot. Now return their souls so I can kill you!"

"No."

I grab my arrow and put it in my bow and aim it at Naraku. Sesshoumaru draws Tokijin and aims it at Naraku. At the exact same time we let lose our attacks.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hi I know I am updating super early but since it's Christmas eve I decided to. Have Christmas and A Happy New Year.**

We watch as our attacks head for Naraku. All he can do is smirk. I know he has something up his sleeve and I hope we can take care of it, whatever it is.

I see Kagura drop Rin and Shippo and pull her fan out of her Kimono sleeve. She steps away from Naraku and heads towards us.

Sesshoumaru goes after Naraku and they both start to fight. As Kagura nears me I aim an arrow at her and fire it.

She dodged it and sends an attack at me. I quickly put a barrier up and the attack hits it and the holy power makes it dissipate.

I take the barrier down and find Kagura looking back at Rin and Shippo and then back at me with a smirk.

"If you want those two little brats to live I suggest you work a little harder." She taunted.

I feel some auras heading this way fast and I recognise them as Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

It doesn't take long for the four of them to come through the gates, Kikyou's on Inuyasha's back and Sango and Miroku are ridding and full transformed Kirara.

Kirara lands on one side and Inuyasha stops on the other. Kikyou gets off of his back and he stands up straight.

Sango and Miroku both dismount Kirara and Sango gives me a hug. I hug her right back. I have missed her so much.

When we pull apart I see both her and Miroku look over at Rin and Shippo's lifeless bodies and then back at me with questioning looks on their faces.

"Kanna took their souls." I said sadly.

"No." They state in disbelief.

I see the fire in Sango's eyes as she readies her Hiraikotsu. I stand beside her with my bow and a arrow ready.

I glance over at Sesshoumaru and find him whipping Naraku's ass. I smirk, my Sesshoumaru is strong and now with reinforcements we will win this battle.

Inuyasha draws Tetsusaiga and sends 'Wind Scar' straight at Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Right before it hits them Sesshoumaru jumps out of the way and Naraku is hit by the attack.

Sesshoumaru gives Inuyasha a look that can kill and Inuyasha glares back at him but quickly turns to Naraku and does like he always does, blindly attacks him.

Sesshoumaru stands there for a little while but then he joins Inuyasha in fighting Naraku.

Sango and I aim our weapons at Kagura, I then fire my arrow and my Miko powers surround it, to my surprise another arrow come whizzing past me.

I turn my head and find Kikyou readying another arrow. I also grab another arrow and aim it at Kagura.

Sango releases her Hiraikotsu and it flies right towards Kagura. Both my arrow and Kiykou's arrows fly right into Kagura .Next Sango's Hiraikotsu flies into her sending her backwards through the castle.

An idea pops into my head and I run over and jump onto Kirara. Kirara must of read my mind because she takes to the sky and then lands right beside Rin, Shippo and Kanna.

I quickly grab Rin and Shippo and throw them onto Kirara. I then Grab Kanna by the back of her Kimono and Kirara takes to the sky again.

We land beside Sango, Miroku and Kikyou. I drop Kanna to the floor and Miroku holds her in place.

"Give Rin and Shippo their souls back now." I demand.

"Only the master can tell me"

"I don't give a rat's ass what your master says you will return my pups souls this instant." I growl.

I can feel my Miko powers swirling around me as I get angrier at Kanna. The lifeless girl just looks at me with her dead black eyes.

"You do not scare me Miko."

"I will pretty soon if you do not give them their souls back."

I take a risk and shoot some of my Miko powers at Kanna but it does not seem to affect her. I look down at her mirror and then back up at her with a smirk.

Before anyone can think I grab Kanna's mirror right out of her hand, the girl tries to get it back but I drop it onto the ground. I take my arrow and pierce it right threw the mirror.

A bright light shoots out of it and surrounds us all. When the light dims down all the souls Kanna had trapped flow out of the mirror.

Rin and Shippo's soul's floats back into their bodies. I stand up and turn to them, I can feel my aura start to calm down.

I watch as the white light surrounds them, it soon disappears and I hear them both take in big deep breaths.

I rush over to them and they start to sit up on Kirara. When they both look up and find out it's me the use all their strength and pounce onto me and I embrace them in a hug.

"Oh, I am glad you two are ok..."

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR.A new year and lots of stuff to do.I plan on 2010 being a great I tried to make this chapter longer.I hope you like read and review.**

After practically hugging the life back out of Rin and Shippo I let them go. I have tears clouding my vision but I refuse to let them fall and for Naraku to see me cry.

I push the tears back and step back from Rin and Shippo. I instantly put a barrier around them and Kirara.

I turn around, grab my bow and arrows and aim a arrow towards Naraku who is getting weaker by the minute.

I make sure I will hit neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha and I fire my arrow. But a barrier goes up around Naraku. A powerful miasma starts to fill the area and we all start to cough.

I look down to where Kanna is only to find her gone along with Kagura. Naraku then disappear. Powerful dust flies around and I cover my mouth and eyes.

When it stops I uncover my eyes and we all find ourselves standing in a clearing. I take the barrier down from Rin, Shippo and Kirara.

Ah-Un and Jaken come down out of the sky and land beside Kirara. Rin and Shippo come over and stand on either side of me.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both sheath their swords and walk over to us. Inuyasha goes over to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru comes over to Rin, Shippo and I.

Rin and Shippo both run and him and he surprises me by bending down and picking them up as they run into his arms and embrace them in a hug.

When he lets them go we turn to the others. Sango and Miroku look at us.

"Well he ran away." Miroku sighs.

"Yes to someplace new." Sango added.

I know that it is time that we split up again and go our separate ways. But I don't want to, I would love it if Sango and Miroku could travel with us. But before I can say anything Inuyasha starts talking.

"Ok come on let's get the hell out of here."

Sango glares at him and says."Well what if we don't want to leave Inuyasha."

"I am the alpha of this pack and you will do what I say, so you two get your butts moving." Inuyasha growled.

"You may be the leader Inuyasha but you sure as hell cannot tell me what I can and can't do." Sango exclaims.

"Shut the hell up wench and get your ass moving."

"Why don't you just shut up?"

Sango unties her Hiraikotsu from her back and aims it at Inuyasha.

"If you don't quit ordering me around mutt you will be dead!" she screams.

Inuyasha glares at her with a look that could kill. I sneak a glance up at Sesshoumaru and he shakes his head.

I take a wild chance and walk up to stand beside Sango. She looks at me. I can tell that she is very angry and I do not want to be on her bad side. I take a deep breath and say.

"Sango if you and Miroku don't want to travel with him you two can always travel with Sesshoumaru and I."

Her eyes light up and a smile appeared on her face. "Are you serious Kags?"

"Yes I am Sango."

"Thank you."

She drops her Hiraikotsu and embraces me in a tight hug. It was so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Sango... Can't... Breath..." I gasped out.

"Sorry,"

She drops me and backs away and rubs the back of her head, embarrassed. I smile at her and take in a couple deep breaths before I regain my regular breathing.

Sango bends down and picks her Hiraikotsu and stands back up. She ties it to her back and both her and I turn our attention to Inuyasha.

He looks at us with blood red eyes and he has two purple stripes on his cheeks. I can't believe that he has transformed over something so small.

He growls at us and starts to advance towards up. Before Sango and I can get our weapons Sesshoumaru is standing in front of us ready to fight Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumps into the air and dives toward Sesshoumaru with his claws ready. Sesshoumaru's hand glows green and when Inuyasha is directly above him he puts his hand threw his abdomen.

Inuyasha falls to the ground and quickly stands back up. Sesshoumaru swings his light whip at Inuyasha and keeps hitting him.

Within two seconds Inuyasha by passes Sesshoumaru and in the blink of an eye he is in front of Sango and I.

Before we know what happens he uses slashes us across our abdomens. We fall to the ground and I can't help but cry out in pain.

My vision starts to get blurry, I see Miroku run in between us and I can barely see the worry in his eyes. The last thing I see before it all goes black is Sesshoumaru punching Inuyasha.

**Miroku's POV**

I watch from behind Sango and Kagome as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fight. From where I am standing Sesshoumaru is winning.

My eyes wonder down to Sango rear end and my hand starts to move forward but I stop myself before it gets there.

_'Stop it Miroku, Sango will just knock you unconscious.'_

When I snap out of my thoughts, Sango and Kagome fall backwards with slash marks on both of their abdomens. I see Inuyasha standing in front of them with blood on his claws.

I hurry over to both of them and kneel down between them. Both of them soon fall unconscious and I look at their wounds.

I turn my head and find Sesshoumaru beating the hell out of Inuyasha. Next thing I know Inuyasha is knocked out.

Sesshoumaru comes over to me and kneels down beside Kagome and looks at her with worry in his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we need to help them."

"I know Monk."

"I know a village not far from here. It was where I travelled to a lot. I am sure the Miko there could heal them." I explain.

"Hn,"

I pick Sango up and Sesshoumaru picks up Kagome. I go over and get on Kirara and Sesshoumaru takes to the sky on his demonic cloud.

I follow him on Kirara and Ah-Un flies right beside me with a very worried Rin and Shippo on him. I turn my head and look back and see Kikyou tending to Inuyasha.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**HI everyone, Ok I worked super hard on this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it, Please read and review.**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I look down at Kagome. The pain on her face pain's me. I can't believe I left the half bread get past me and let him hurt Kagome and Sango.

I wanted so badly to kill him for hurting them. Ah-Un comes up beside me and I look over to the Monk.

"Monk, how much farther to the village is it?" I ask.

"Another 10 minutes,"

"Hn,"

I turn my head back around and increase my speed which puts me far ahead of Ah-Un, he works and is soon back up beside me.

After another 10 minutes we are landing by a shrine where the Monk had directed me to land. When we land in the front yard of it and the Monk dismounts Ah-Un and picks the Demon Slayer up.

A Priest and a Miko come running out of the shrine. The Miko had an arrow drawn and pinned it at me.

"You do not need to worry about him." The Monk says.

"He is a demon!" The Miko exclaims.

"Yes but you do not have to worry, right now we need you to heel these two young ladies."

"Of course bring them in."

I follow - for once - behind the Monk, up the steps and into the shrine. Rin and Shippo stay outside of the shrine to play with Ah-Un.

I can feel both the Miko's and the Priest's gaze's on me and I walk into the shrine. The Miko walk's ahead of us and lead's us into a room to the right. When we are all in, she turn's to us.

"Both of you please set them down on the mats?" she asked.

"Of course," The Monk replies.

I never took notice to the room when we walked in. It is very simple, with a few mats, a fire to the back and quiet a lot of shelves with herb's on them.

The Monk takes Sango to the mat nearest to the window and I take Kagome to the one not far from Sango's. We walk over to the elder Priest and the Miko look's at us and says.

"Will you gentlemen please leave while I heel them?"

"Of course," Miroku says.

The three of us walk out into the main room of the Shrine. The Priest closes the door and leads us over to a few mats.

"Would you care to set down?" he asked.

"No thank you Master Maru."

"Okay Miroku, so how have your travel's been?"

"Very Well,"

"Have you asked the young lady Sango to be your wife yet?"

"No but I plan to."

"Good,"

He then looks at me, by the shock in his eyes I can tell that he must have finally noticed the Crescent Moon on my forehead which marks me as the Lord of the Western Lands. He bows to me and says.

"I am sorry that I didn't know it was you Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Hn,"

"The Miko that you were carrying, is she your mate?" he asked.

"She will be." I replied.

"Good,"

Both the Monk and Priest sit down on the mats to talk about old times. Instead of sitting there and listening to them I walk out of the shrine and over to Rin, Shippo and Ah-Un.

They look up at me and before I can get there they run over to me and make me stop.

"How's Momma?"

"They are healing her now."

"Great!"

Each of them take one of my hands and drag me over to Ah-Un. They let go of my hands, sit down and pick up the flowers and they start to make flower crowns.

I stand there and watch over them. I stand there for the next half hour until I hear.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

I look over and see the Monk standing outside the door into the shrine. I walk over and join him at the door and we walk into the shrine.

The Miko is standing outside the room with the Priest. The Monk and I walk into the room.

Both Sango and Kagome are sitting up against the wall in two different Kimono's talking.

They look up at us with smiles on their faces. I walk over and kneel down in front of Kagome and Miroku does the same with Sango.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"Yes, it still hurt's but she healed it pretty good though."

"Hn,"

I grab her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. She smiles.

**Kagome's POV**

When I wake up I find myself in a room. I feel my abdomen and find it all healed.

"Take it easy Miss." I hear someone say.

I use my arms and sit up. I find Sango lying awake in front of me and a woman with a Miko outfit on.

"My name it Kagome, what's yours?" I ask the Miko.

"My name is Kineko, Kagome-sama." She replies.

"Oh please don't, just call me Kagome."

"Ok, I will be back."

She stands up and walks out of the room. Sango and I move closer together and lean up against the wall.

"Where the heck are we Sango?"

"Kineko is the Miko of Geneto village. Miroku brought me here one time when we were travelling through. It's a nice village"

"Oh cool,"

I feel Sesshoumaru's aura nearing out room. Sango and continue to talk until Miroku and Sesshoumaru come walking into the room.

I look up at them and smile. Miroku goes over and kneels down in front of Sango and Sesshoumaru comes over and kneels down in front of me. I smile and at him.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked.

"Yes, it still hurts, but she healed it pretty good though."

"Hn,"

He grabs my hand in his and hold's it and I smile up at him. I can hear Sango and Miroku talking beside us as I look up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Sesshy, could we get out of here? I really want to see Rin and Shippo."

"Ok but you are not walking."

"But Sesshoumaru," I exclaim.

"No butts Kagome."

"Ok," I pout.

He stands up, picks me up bridal style and walks out of the room leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

We walk out into the main room of what looks like a shrine. A Priest and Kineko are standing there.

"Thank you Kineko."

"You're welcome Kagome."

Sesshoumaru continues out of the shrine and I see Rin and Shippo playing with Ah-Un. When they see us they get up and run over to us. I look down and smile.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**HI everyone, Ok this chapter I think might be a little shorter than the last one, I worked really hard on it, I plan to make some action happen so, please read and review.**

Before Rin and Shippo can ask, Sesshoumaru takes me over to Ah-Un and lays me down against him. Both of them run over and they each have a flower crown in their hands.

"How are you Mama?" They asked.

"Good, now I expect that you two behaved."

"Yes we did, and Shippo and I made these for you and Papa." Rin said.

I look up at Sesshoumaru and his eyes are filled with shock. Rin and Shippo look at me, then up to Sesshoumaru, then back at me. Rin's happy smile turns into a frown and she says.

"Did we say something wrong Mama?"

"No you did not honey, it's just a shock that you want us to be your parents."

"Yes we do, you both saved us and took us in when no one else would and you practically became our parents."

I can feel tears come to my eyes as Rin finishes talking. I know I took Shippo in when we were travelling and that Sesshoumaru brought Rin back to life and she started to travel with him.

I knew Shippo somewhat though of me as his Mother since he lost his parents. It is still just so sweet to actually hear it coming for them.

I open my arms and then come over and I embrace them in a warm and loving hug. I cannot help but let my tears fall, I don't know what I would do without Rin and Shippo. They are my life.

After a little while we pull apart and I let Shippo place my flower crown on top of my head, he then comes over and sits down beside me. Sesshoumaru sits beside me and allows Rin to also place his flower crown on top of his head.

He wraps a arm around my waist and hold's me against his side, Rin and Shippo go back to the flower's once more. I lay my head down on his chest and look up into his eyes that are now filled with question.

"Why did Rin say that?"

"They both love us, because it does make scenes that we are like parents to them."

"Yes it does."

I hear footsteps and I look to my right and find Sango and Miroku walking towards us holding hands. I can't help but smile because they look so cute.

They sit down beside us and we look all sit there for a little while longer, we talk and decide that we should head west, back home.

So I call Rin and Shippo over to us and they get on Ah-Un. Kirara transforms into her full form and Sango and Miroku got on her.

Sesshoumaru makes his demonic cloud, he holds out his hand, I take it and step on. We all take to the sky and start to head towards the west... home.

**5 Hours Later**

It's been 5 hours since we took off from Gento village and we have travelled very far but are still a day's travel from the castle.

It is nearing night fall and we are searching for a place to make soon settle. We stop a little way away from a stream.

Sango and I set up camp, Miroku leaves to get fire wood, Sesshoumaru leaves to the stream for water and Shippo got some colouring books and crayons out of my back pack, went over to Ah-Un, sat down and started to colour.

Sango and I soon finish setting up camp, just as we stood up Sesshoumaru comes walking into camp with a bunch of already skinned fish and Miroku comes with an arm load of fire wood.

They go to the centre of camp, Miroku sets the fire wood down and make's the fire. I go over and hand him my matches, he uses them to start the fire.

He puts the fish onto some sticks and place's the fish very close to the fire so that they will cook.

Miroku goes over and takes a seat beside Sango and Sesshoumaru comes over and sets down beside looks down at me and says.

"I am sorry that I let the half bread get past me and hurt you."

"That's ok Sesshoumaru."

"No it's not, he could have killed you."

I turn around and place my hands on his armour and say. "But he didn't, I am here and fine."

He take's my hand and hold's them within his, almost for the reassurance that I am really here.

"I promise that I will never let him hurt you again Kagome." He vowed.

I smile up at him. "I will hold you out to your promise."

"You better."

He surprises me by leaning down and capturing my lips in a very passionate kiss. A few moments we pull apart and I take in a big breath of air.

The smell of cooked fish hits my nose and I instantly stand up and walk over and kneel down by the fire.

I gather all of the fish in my hands, I hand one to each Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin, and Shippo. I give Ah-Un 2 and take the finally two and go over and take my seat.

I give Sesshoumaru his fish, I bring mine up to my mouth and take a bite, and sigh.

**TBC**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**2 Day's Later**

It's been 2 days since leaving Gento and we are only a few hours walking time from the castle. I hold onto Sesshoumaru's hand as we walk at the head of our little group.

Rin and Shippo are setting on Ah-Un playing rock, paper and scissors. Sango and Miroku are walking at the back giving each other googly eyes.

I shake my head and look up at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of my eye. He is looking straight ahead in his own little world. I smile as we keep walking.

I suddenly feel a jewel shard heading towards us at an unknown speed. Sesshoumaru quickly stops, pushes me behind him and unsheathes Tokijin.

Not even 2 minutes later a huge wolf demon comes charging at us. Before Sesshoumaru releases an attack I get a glance at the demon and saw the jewel shard shinning in its head.

"Sesshoumaru, there is a jewel shard in its head."

"Hn,"

He unleashes his attack at the demon but the attack hits a barrier and dissipates. I quickly grab my bow and an arrow and step out from behind Sesshoumaru.

I aim my arrow at the jewel shard in his head and fire it. The demon quickly puts a barrier up but my arrow is surrounded by my Miko Powers and it flies right threw the barrier hitting the demon right where the shard is.

The shard falls out of his head, the demon collapses in pain and the weak barrier falls. Sesshoumaru raises Tokijin once again and sends another attack at the demon, instantly killing it.

Sesshoumaru then sheaths Tokijin and turns sideways to face me. I place my bow back on my shoulder, he watches me as I go over to the dead demon and pick the tainted jewel shard up. It instantly purifies.

I place it in the bottle around my neck and walk back over to everyone else. I look back at Rin and Shippo and they both have smiles on their faces. I take Sesshoumaru's hand and we start walking again.

**3 Hours Later**

I am standing at our gate as our guards push it open. We made it here only a few moments prior to this. I am so happy to be home and I can tell that Rin and Shippo are also glad to be back home.

They, 9 times out of 10, can't wait to go tease Jaken to their hearts content. I can already hear Jaken squawking from within the walls.

I turn my head and look at Rin and Shippo and I can see then planning how to quiet him up as soon as possible.

The gate is now open and I see two little blurs run past me and straight towards the castle. I only smirk because I know that there is no use in trying to stop then, plus it's really fun to watch two little children beat him up.

We all walk through the gate the servants take our bags from Ah-Un and another servant takes him to the stables.

We all walk into the castle, it is only a few minutes until lunch is served and we head towards the dining room.

When we reach it and walk though the door, there is Rin and Shippo chasing a scared Jaken around the room.

Sesshoumaru clears his throat and Jaken, Rin and Shippo all stop and slowly turn their heads towards us. When Jaken see's Sesshoumaru he runs over and bows at Sesshoumaru's feet and starts to kiss his boots, which I find very funny.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshoumaru for saving this humble toad's life." He squawked.

"Hn, I didn't save you, they are children Jaken. It just shows how weak you are." Sesshoumaru stated.

He then knock's Jaken out, picks him up and throws him out of the dining room. He then takes my hand and pulls me forward. We walk over to the table and take our seats.

Everyone else then follows and also takes their seats. The servants come out of the kitchen with our food. They come over to us, set the food down in front of us, bows to us and retreat back to the kitchen. We all then start to eat and I realise I am really hungry.

When we finish eating we all get up, Sesshoumaru comes over to me, takes my hand and leads me out of the dining room.

We walk up the steps to the third floor and back a hall towards our room. When we make it to our door he pushes it open and we walk in.

I shut the door behind us and before I know it I am pushed up against the door with Sesshoumaru's kips pressed up against mine in a passionate kiss. I moan into the kiss and run my hands threw his gorgeous silver hair.

**Hi everyone, Ok I am sorry I didn't update last week,My life has been hectic,I now have a boyfriend so when ever I am on I am usually talking to him, so please forgive me, I also have a little writers block so I appoligies. Please review review review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ok everyone, here is chapter 14, I worked super hard on it and I really hope you like it.**

Sesshoumaru pulls back and quickly and takes his armour and swords off and sets them on the floor. I try to move away from the door but Sesshoumaru quickly pushes me back against it and captures my lips in a kiss.

His hands go to my hips, then down a little farther and he picks my legs up and wraps them around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms go around my waist to hold me there.

He pulls back with me and walks over to our bed and lays me down and crawls on top of me, never breaking our kiss.

I run my hands down his neck to the top of his hariko, I start to undo it and when I finish I throw his outer and inner hariko's off.

He starts to undo my oba and then he opened my kimono. I unwrap my arms from his neck and let my kimono fall off of my body and I push it away.

He lay's me down on the bed and starts to kiss my neck, I arch my back up to him. I feel his one hand go behind my back and start to mess with my bra strap.

I place my hands on his chest and push him up. I put my arms behind my back and unclip my bra and throw it on the floor. I can't remember what happens next.

**Next Morning**

I feel a warm light flood threw the balcony doors and onto my face. I snuggle closer into Sesshoumaru's chest. I hear a knock at the door. I quickly pull the covers over me, no sooner then I do that the door opens and Rin and Shippo come running in.

They jump onto our bed and start jumping up and down. I hear Sesshoumaru grown and I glance over at him, his eyes are open glaring at Rin and Shippo. I turn my head back around to them and say.

"Please quit jumping."

"Ok." They say.

They quit jumping and just stand there and look at us.

"What is it you two want?"

"Jaken told us to come and wake you two up because Inuyasha and Kikyou are here and the guards are trying to hold them back." Shippo answered.

I turn my head to Sesshoumaru and look right into his eyes. From the look in his eyes I know that the needs to tell me something. I turn back around to Rin and Shippo.

"You two go to the library and start your studies, we will eat breakfast later." I told them.

"Ok Mother."

They jump out of bed and leave the room. We quickly get out of bed, grab our robes and put them on. We walk over and into our closet, Sesshoumaru picks out his regular outfit and puts it on, I pick out a black kimono with cherry blossoms on it and put it on.

We walk out of the closet and Sesshoumaru picks Tokijin and Tenseiga up and places them at his hip. We walk out of our room after I pick my bow and arrows up.

I place them on my shoulder and we headed outside and into the courtyard where we can clearly see Inuyasha and Kikyou fighting our guards.

We quickly start to walk over to them but I stay a little behind Sesshoumaru because the memory of what Inuyasha did keeps coming back to me.

When we make it to the gate Sesshoumaru uses his acid whip on Inuyasha and throws him backwards into a tree.

Kikyou sees this and quickly fires an arrow at him but he catches it between his fingers and melts it. He glares at her and starts to walk towards her but I see Inuyasha recover and unsheathe Tetsusaiga.

I put a barrier up around the castle just as he unleashes the "Wind Scare" at Sesshoumaru which he easily dodges.

In the blink of an eye they are locked in combat, forgetting everything and everyone around them.

I grab my bow and an arrow, no sooner than I do one of Kikyou's arrow whizzes right past my head.

Without having to look I fire an arrow with my Miko powers surrounding it. Kikyou side steps it and fires one directly at me but before I can move Sango's Hiraikots comes flying through the air and knocks the arrow to the ground.

I look to my right as the Hiraikots flies that way and I find Sango and Miroku. They run over to me and we all stare at Kikyou. She glares back at us.

"So Kagome, did you have to call your little friends out because you were scared?" she asked.

"Like hell I am scared of you Kikyou." I growl.

"Well then show me you're not scared."

"Anytime,"

I place my bow on my shoulder and wait for Kikyou to make the first move. It does not take long for her to fire a arrow at me with her Miko Powers surrounding it.

I smirk at her and hold my one hand up and it starts to glow and a pink light shoots out of it right at the arrow and it disintegrates it.

I look at her and can't help but chuckle at the look on her face. She thought I was weak but I showed her.

We both start to fight. Sango and Miroku stand on the side lines and watch as Sesshoumaru fights Inuyasha and I fight Kikyou.

After a few more minutes we both have some pretty good blows to each other. I send a burst of energy at her and it makes her stumble backwards.

Before I know it Inuyasha has her in his arms and he is running away. I walk over to Sango and Miroku and meet Sesshoumaru there.

I let the barrier down from around the castle. We all walk through the gate, across the courtyard and into the castle. All at once we all hear two screams and we all start to run towards them.

**Ok so how did ya like it? Please tell me, Please review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hi everyone, Ok I worked really hard on this chapter. I really hope you like it, please read and review.**

We all follow the screams up to the second floor of the castle and back a hall towards the library. I now can feel a little bit of a framilar aura in the library.

I can hear Sesshoumaru growling beside me,he must know who is there. He speeds up and run's past us and soon is out of sight.

After running for a few more minutes we run threw the door into the library and we all hear and loud bang back at the study run back threw the hall's of books and my hand's start to glow pink with my miko Powers, no one hurt's my children and is going to get away with it.

We run into the study room and find a huge hole in the wall and I can see Sesshoumaru and another Inu demon fighting. Rin and Shippo come running over to me almost knocking me down.

I struggle and regain my balance while placing a hand on each of their back's and kneel down to their level and pull them both into a bear hug.

"Mother we were so scarred"

"It's ok guys"

I release them and stand back up and they both cling to my legs as I walk towards the hole,Sango and Miroku stay close on either side of me with their wepons ready.

I watch as Sesshoumaru and this other Inu battle with their swords.I notice the sword that the Inu is carring,it look's so vagly framilar,like I have sen it some where before.

I close my eyes and try to figure out just where I have seen that sword. A light bulb goes off in my head, I know where I seen it, in my history book, the sword is called NoKazua, The Sword of Death.

It is said that the sword can deliever death to even the greatest of demons. It's most powerful attack is called "Soul Repear" the attack steals your should and sends you straight to the grave while you body walk's the earth without a soul for all eturnity.

They also say that there is only one sword out there that can fend off the NoKazau, that sword is said to be Tensaga. I notice that Sesshoumaru is not using Tensaga but usin Tokijin.

I wish there was a away I could tell him without the other Inu knowing. I see Tokijin start to glow and Sesshoumaru unleash's the "Dragon Strike" upon the Inu but he is faster then the human eye and move's out of the way. For the first time I hear the Inu say.

"You are getting slow Sesshoumaru. Are all those humans making you soft"

"Shut up Candracar. Just prepair to die"

"On the countrary little cousin you will be the one dieing and then I will take care of those petty himans and clame the Western Lands as my lands"

"I do not go down easly Candracar and you know that"

"Well then prepair for the fight of your life"

"I am more then ready to kill you"

In the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru sheath' Tokijin and unsheaths Tenaiga. The Sword of Heaven. The sword starts to flow and I look over at this Cangracar guy and see that his sword,NoKazau is also Tensaiga is glowing white and NoKazau is glowing black.

Before I know it both of them unleash a attack at each other and they meet in the middle and fight against each other but they both are even in power and disapate.

I decide to try something.I step away from everyone and even closer to the end of the floor. I hold my hands out towards Candracar and they start to glow pink and I chanle my Miko Powers into them and send a attack right at Candracar.

He dosen't see it coming and it his him head on an I hear him grown. His head quickly snaps towards me and I can see that his eyes are blood red.

Sesshoumaru see's it and float's over in front of me,blocking Candracar's view of me.

"Protecting another human Sesshoumaru"

"She is my mate and let's just say she can purifie your ass with no problem"

"She is nothing but a human,nothing more,nothing less"

"Well I guss she will just half to show you"

"Yes she will"

Sesshoumaru move's slightly out of the way. Shippo jumps onto my shoulder and I wink at him, he know's what it means. He jumps off and transform's him self into a bow.

I grab hold of him and using my miko power's makes a arrow. I aim it directly at Candracar,he smirk's at me as I release the arrow.

He move's right out of the way and I lower Shippo,acting like that is all I have got. He shake's his hea and place's all of his attention back on Sesshoumaru.

"She is no true Miko boy, she could not even hit me"

"Hn"

Without him seeing I raise Shippo and make another arrow, I aim it right at Candracar. I know Sesshoumaru know's what I am up to. I let the arrow fly, it fly's right over his shoulder, Candracar gasps as the arrow strike's him.

**Ok that was the end of that chapter, the guy Candracar I made up myself. I really hope you like him, he is like 500 years older then Sesshoumau. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hi everyone, Ok this chapter is really long, I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

The arrow strikes Candracar straight in the chest, he growl's in pain and quickly pulls the arrow out. He continued growling as the arrow started burning him from Kagome's Miko powers.

He looked right at me and pointed his sword. I know how powerful the NoKazu is and what it can do. It was given to Candracar by his father, Toko, who is my father's brother.

Cndracar is nothing like his father at all. My Uncle Toko loves human's and has protected them on many different occasions. Candracar hates humans and at different times, his father has had to detain him.

I pointed Tensaiga back at him, knowing that Tensaiga is the only sword that can rival the NoKazu.

"I still cannot believe that you, Sesshomaru, would protect some humans, since you your self have claimed that you _hate_ humans." Candracar snarled.

"Well Candracar humans are not as weak as you think." I replied, growling.

**Kagome's POV**

I never really thought I would hear Sesshomaru protecting and defending humans as much as he currently is.

I know my arrow hit straight on, but he didn't leave it in long enough for my miko powers to spread enough. I notched another arrow and got ready to fire, but before I am able to fire, their sword's clash together.

For 15 minutes we watch as they battled. The sky started to get dark and anyone that looking towards us could see their powerful aura's clashing together.

I knew that the sky's darkness was not being created by them and all at once, a strong sense of jewel shards hit me along with Naraku's aura.

I heard Sesshomaru's growls from all the way over here and I turn around to Sango and Miroku.

"Naraku is here!" I rushed. Miroku nodded.

"We are ready." Sango said as she picked up her hiraikotsu.

"Good." I nodded.

I could hear footsteps running through the library towards us and it doesn't take long for Jaken and a bunch of Sesshomaru's guards to come barging through the door.

They spotted us and ran over.

Jaken gasped. "Candracar!" he exclaimed

He run's past me and almost fall over, but I grab the back of his shirt thing and pull him back. He glares up at me before turning his attention back to the battle.

A cloud of miasma appears behind Candracar and it soon disappears to reveal Naraku. The battle stops and Candracar fly's over to Naraku's side. Sesshomaru glares at him.

"I cannot believe you would be so low and go against your family to side with Naraku." He spat.

"No different with you helping humans." Candracar smirked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru growled

In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru switches swords and sends a attack straight at Naraku and Candracar.

Knowing that Naraku will put up a barrier, I quickly release my arrow I had prepared erliar and it send it straight past Tokijin's attack. Naraku, like I thought he would, quickly places a barrier around them. My arrow hits the barrier and it instantly shatters.

I saw the shocked looks on their faces before Sesshoumaru's attack hits them dead on. It stirs up a bunch of dust and we can't see what happened to them.

After a few moments the dust clears but Candracar and Naraku are nowhere in sight. The clouds and Miasma have also started to disappear.

I move back as Sesshoumaru comes over, stopping in front of me. Then, instead of talking to me her turns to Jaken.

"Get people up here immediately to fix this hole. I also want security upped." He commanded.

"Yes my lord, right away." Jaken squealed before doing as commanded.

Without speaking a word to the rest of us, Sesshomaru walks out of the room. In the background I could hear Jaken's annoying voice as he orders the guards around.

I walk over to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin. Rin looks up with a sad look on her face.

"Why did Papa leave without talking to us Mama?" she asked.

"I don't know, baby but I will go and find out." I replied stroking her hair.

"Ok Mama."

"Also stay with Sango and Miroku." I told them.

"Ok." They agreed in unison.

I lean down and kiss each of their heads. Standing back up, I walk out of the school room and stormed the whole way across the library and out the door.

I use my Miko powers to search for Sesshoumaru's aura, it is very easy to find it as it is so strong. I follow it across the castle and into our room. Shutting the door behind me, I looked around the room and immediately spotted Sesshoumaru standing out on the balcony.

I walk across the room, out onto the balcony and stood directly besides him. He didn't speak a single word to me and after a couple of minutes the silence is got to me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshoumaru?" I started. "What is wrong? You left without saying a word to us."

He looked down at me, still not saying anything. I can see something in his eyes but he turns away before I can make out what it was.

"Sesshoumaru, please talk to me." I pleaded.

This time he turns his whole body towards me, his gaze was somewhat intimidating, but I didn't flinch.

"The reason I didn't speak to you was because what I have to tell you, Rin and Shippo do not need to hear." He finally replied

"Well, tell me now, we are alone." I said.

"Hn."

He takes a hold of my hand and leads me in off the balcony and over to our bed. We sat down facing each other.

"Candracar is nothing but evil. He is 500 years older than me and has tried to use it to boss me around. One day, I couldn't take it anymore and we got into a fight."

"What! Like the fights you and Inuyasha have?" I asked shocked.

"No. Much worse. We both transformed into our beast and started Father and Uncle couldn't get us to stop. We fought until we couldn't take it. Changing back into our human forms, we passed out, both badly injured. Though, Candracar being older, he healed quicker." He explained.

"What happed?" My eyes were wide in shock.

"I went into a deep sleep." He stated bluntly. "Most of the healers that were sent to heal me didn't expect me to live. I surprised them all when I woke up two weeks later. I wasn't completely healed, so it took a while to heal and get my strength back."

"What! How could he! Why doesn't InuYasha know about it?". I asked

"I made Father and Mother swear never to tell a soul." He replied

"But Sesshoumaru! You could've been killed!" I exclaimed

"You know me." Sesshoumaru said

"I do, and I love you." I smiled.

"I love you to."

He leans over and capture's my lips, his body push's mine down onto our bed I wrap my arms around his neck and my hands soon find their way into his hair.

His hands travel down my body and stop at my hips. One hand slides into my inner thigh and I moan into our kiss. My hands then travel out of his hair and travel down to his chest.

Without me noticing he had taken off his armour and swords. I instantly set to work at undoing his hariko.

His hands also start to undo my oba so he can get my kimono off. After a few more seconds we are both naked and making love.

**Sango's POV**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both left and Jaken got the guards cleaning everything up and getting the wall rebuilt.

Miroku and I take Rin and Shippo out to the library. We go over to a little setting area and sat down.

"Sango, where did Mommy and Daddy go?" she asked

"Probably to talking things over." I explained.

"Oh, ok."

We sat in silence until an idea came into my head.

"Would you like to show us what you're doing for school?" I asked.

"Sure." Shippo said

They pulled out their school work and started to show us.

**Ok that was the end of chapter 16. I hope you liked it. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I lay tangled up in Sesshoumaru's body, my head lying on his chest and his strong muscular arms wrapped around my waist. He leans down and starts to nuzzle my neck where he had only a few hours ago placed our matting mark. I cannot believe it!

We are finally mates and nothing will ever pull us apart. Sesshoumaru is my lover, my soul mate, my everything. I love him with all my heart and being.

I lift my head up, looking straight up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes that are filled with love. I lean up and start to kiss him. Our kiss is filled with all the love and passion that we feel for each other. I crawled on top of his chest and run my hands up into his soft as silky hair. Oh how I am jealous of how soft his hair is, how can a man, a demon at that, have softer hair then I do?

We kiss for the longest time until I finally had to pull away from some much needed air. We both lay there trying to regain our normal breathing pattern. Sesshoumaru is and will be the only man that can kiss and leave me out of breath.

"I love you Mate." He said.

"I love you to Sesshoumaru."

A bright light envelops our room, I roll over to his side and we pull the covers over us. As the light disappears there stands an Inu demon identical to Sesshoumaru, except he has his hair up in a pony tail and his armour is different. I actually hear Sesshoumaru gasp, I look from him to the other demon standing not far from our bed and then it clicks. This demon is Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's supposedly dead father, Inu Taisho.

"Father? How are you here?" Sesshoumaru asks, shock laced in his voice.

"Yes it is I Sesshoumaru." Replies Inu Taisho. He smiles at Sesshoumaru and then at me.

"But Father, your dead, I have visited your grave."

"I know, I have watched you from Heaven. My Son the gods gave me life so I could come back to you my son." He explained.

"Oh Father."

"First off, I would like to congratulate you and your mate Kagome. Second you have both made me very proud for following your Destiny, matting each other." He smiled

"Thank you Father."

"I will leave you two to get decent. I will be in my old room."

"Ok, thank you Father, once again." Sesshomaru said.

"You're welcome my son, and Hello once again Kagome." Inu Taisho nodded in my direction.

"Hello Inu Taisho." I smiled

"Well I will see you later then."

"Ok."

He walks over to our door, opens it, walks out and shuts it. I let out a breath I didn't know that I have been holding. We quickly get out of bed, grab our robes and put them on. We walk into our bathroom, take our robes off and climbed into the hot springs. As soon as the warm water surrounds my body I sigh in pleasure. We both started to bath. We quickly bathed so that we can talk to Inu Taisho, but went and got breakfast. We need to introduce him to everyone else, plus tell them of mine and Sesshoumaru's matting.

We got out, grabbed our towels and start to dry off. We then grabbed our robes and place them back on. Walking out of our bathroom, we walked into our closet. I pick out clean under clothes, my favourite pair of pants and a plain red t-shirt. I walk over behind the changing screen, took off my robe hanging it on the screen, I put on my under clothes, slip into my pants and put on my t-shirt.

I grabbed my robe and walk out from behind the screen. I found Sesshoumaru standing there dressed in his white hariko and pants that has red hexagons all over it.  
I place my robe beside his while slipping my feet into a comfortable pair of pink sandals. He holds his arm for me to take, which I gladly accept and we walk out of our closet and then our room.

I walk over to Rin's door while Sesshoumaru walk's over to Shippo's door. I open her door, stepping into her room. She has her curtains closed so that no sun will come in through her balcony doors.

I walk over to the doors, grab her curtains and pull them open, letting the sun light flood into her room. I heard a grown and I turn around, walking over to her bed where she is rolling and tossing around. Sitting down on the bed, I reach over to her body and turned made her face me. Her big brown eyes stare up at me; there is fog in her eyes which tells me that she is still half asleep.

"Come on Rin it's time to get up."

"Ok Momma."

She throws her covers off and jumps out of bed. She went into her bathroom to have a bath. I walked into her closet and picked her out a fresh kimono that is pink with leaves all over it. I also get her under clothes, walk out of her closet and into her bathroom and set her clothes down by her hot spring. I turn around, walk out of her bathroom and over to her bed.

I picked up her covers and start to make her bed. When I finish Rin walked out of her bathroom all dressed. I grab her comb as she comes over to me and I started to comb her hair out. When I finish I pull her hair into a pony tail. We leave her room where we find Sesshoumaru and Shippo leading against the wall looking restless.

"Finally," Shippo sighed.

They stood straight up and we all walk down the hall down the stairs and towards the main floor. When we get to the second floor we ran into Sango and Miroku.

"Good morning." Sango greeted

"Morning," I smiled.

The 6 of us then continue walk down to the main hall. When we made it down there we could smell the very delicious foods that our chefs cooked for us.  
We sat down in our seats at the dining table as the kitchen doors swung open servants entered holding our food in their hands. They place the food down in front of us and went back into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru and I pick up our silver ware and take our first bite of our food. The rest then take their food and we all ate in silence.

**OK that was chapter 17, I am so sorry that I did not update last week but I had not time. I had bowled Saturday and was busy the rest of the day and then I had a bowling tournament on Sunday. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We do not get very far because Inu Taisho soon comes walking in. Smiling, I turn my head at him. He smiles at me while walking past Sesshomaru to take his seat on the other side of the table across from me.

The servants quickly bring him out some food, leaving just as quickly as they came. He starts to eat his food and we all follow. After a few minutes I notice everyone but Sesshomaru and I are staring at Inu Taisho.

By the looks of it he does not seem to mind it that much, but if it was me coming back to life after 200 years of being dead I don't know if I would be acting like he is. Finally he must of noticed all the eyes on him and he looks up.

"What is it, have I got something on me?"

He starts to look over himself and in an instant he reminds me of just how InuYasha acts. Oh no, I wonder if Inu Taisho will leave in search of InuYasha, I wouldn't blame him but I think he will not find what he's looking form.

"Well you cannot really blame us, Lord Inu Taisho, you are suppose to be dead." Sango pointed out surprising me.

"Well first off you do not have to call me by my title, Inu Taisho will be just fine and second you all can join in with the conversation with my Son and his wonderful Mate Kagome." Inu Taisho said with a small smile

Now it's my turn to have everyone eyes of me. "Kagome? Are you and Sesshomaru matted now?" Sango looks at me with that knowing look on her face.

"Yes Sango we are." I answered while feeling a blush rise up my neck.

"Well it's about time." Sango stated her eyes a light.

Shocked I asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Kags, you two have been together for how long? We were beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to mate." Miroku explained.

I look from Sango to Miroku who is currently looking away from me and at Sango. I thought at first that he was trying to keep his attention from me until we all heard a huge 'SMACK'.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed.

All eyes turned to Sango and Miroku. We cannot help but laugh because on Miroku's left cheek there is a huge red hand print.

"I am sorry my dear Sango. But you know my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said.

Miroku tries to apologise but I know just as well as Sango does how many times we have heard that come from Miroku. I shake my head at them, it is very obvious that they both are in love with each other but are both to stubborn to admit it to one another.

Then I remembered that Inu Taisho has not been introduced to anyone here, so I clear my throat and say.

"Inu Taisho these are my friends Sango and Miroku." I say as I point at each of them. "Then this is Rin and Shippo, Rin is Sesshomaru's daughter and Shippo is my son, but now I guess I can say that they are our children." I introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Inu Taisho replies.

I watch as his eyes drift down beside me where Rin and Shippo are sitting. They are staring right back at him.

A smile spreads across his face and he says. "Well aren't you two going to come over and give your Grandpa a hug?"

Before we knows it, Rin and Shippo have jumped out of their seats, ran past Sesshomaru and I, around the table and into Inu Taisho's arms.

He hugs them in a big tight bear hug, Rin and Shippo both hug him back.

We all smile when we hear them say. "Hello Grandpa."

I really would like to take Rin, Shippo and Sesshomaru to my time to meet my family. When Rin and Shippo finally get off Inu Taisho they come back over beside me, take their seats and continue to eat with the rest of us.

The rest of breakfast is filled with Inu Taisho telling us stories and getting to know all of us.

When we all finally finish breakfast the servants come out and clear the table off. We all stand up and walk out of the dining hall and into the main hall.

I look down at Rin and Shippo. "Why don't you two go find Jaken so you two can start your school work for today?" I suggested.

"Yes Mother." They replied and ran off to some part of the castle to look for Jaken

"Follow." Inu Taisho says and we all follow him back to the main floor of the castle.

We go right past Sesshomaru's study but we don't stop. To tell you the truth truth I have never been past Sesshomaru's study so I take in all of my surroundings in. The hall wasn't lit with light like the first part of it, so I stay at Sesshomaru's side holding his hand.

Inu Taisho leads us to the back of the hall where a huge oak door stands in front of us. There is a huge lock on the door preventing anyone and everyone from ever entering the room without the key.

To my surprise Inu Taisho pulls a key out of his hariko sleeve and places it into the lock. When he turns the key the lock unlocks. He places the key back and takes the lock off and lays it on the floor.

I look up at Sesshomaru, I can tell by looking at his shoulders that he is tense. By the looks of it Sesshomaru might have been the one that placed the lock there, but then why does Inu Taisho have the key?

Inu Taisho places his hands on the door and pushes the door open with ease. He walks in and we all follow him into this pitch black room. After listening to him move around light soon floods into the room, I move my arm up to shield me eyes from the bright light.

When my eyes adjust to the light I let my arm fall back down to my side. I look around the huge study. It is even bigger then what Sesshomaru's is.

Directly in front of me towards the back of the room are long shelves filled with very old books and scrolls. To my left is a fire place with a little seating area in front of it. To my right Inu Taisho is standing in front of a wall of glass with a set of double doors leading out to a little patio and garden that I have never seen before.

Behind him is a huge oak desk, clean as could be with a huge chair behind it and a lot in front of it. He takes a seat at his chair and motions his hands towards the chairs in front of us.

"Sit." He says.

We all obey him, going over to the seats where we sat down. I watched as him looked around the room with a happy smile on his face.

The first one to speak is Sesshomaru. "Father you need to explain to all of us how you are here, in the land of the living."

Inu Taisho sighed, "Well son it's a long story. The god's met with me in the afterlife telling me that after 200 years of being dead my duty on earth is not done yet. They sent me back for reasons still unknown to me. I do know that you have been visited by Candracar lately, tell me, is that true my son?" he asked.

"Yes Father and he is wielding NoKazu as well. Luckily Kagome was able to wound him. But he is in alliance with Naraku."

"Yes the evil half breed that I have heard a lot about." Inu Taisho said nodding his head.

"How did you hear?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The demons that have been killed by Naraku meet me and have told me of all the vile things the half breed has done to corrupt the world as we know it." He explained.

"Yes,"

"I think that maybe one of the reasons that they have sent me back here was to assist you all in the final battle." Inu Taisho pointed out.

It is now my turn to speak up. "I am glad for that because when it comes we will need all the help we can get."

"I am glad to be of assistance to you Kagome." He smiled.

"Why thank you." I smiled back at him.

"Now back to your cousin, Candracar." Inu Taisho said turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Yes Father. He attacked us, our powers were evenly matched though." Sesshomaru said frowning.

"I know. I can take care of him." Inu Taisho said.

"Good."

So for the next few hours we sat there talking. Making battle plans on how to get Naraku and Candracar out in the open. And telling Inu Taisho the things he does not already know.

Before we know it it's almost lunch time but as none of us are hungry we didn't eat.

For the remainder of the day Inu Taisho spends it with Rin and Shippo, getting to know them. It makes me so happy to see this happening.

**OK by far this has to be the longest chapter I have wrote in a while for this story. OK Inutaisho is a little softer in this fic then what he is in real life but I think him this way. Next chapter I want catch up with our favorite half demon Naraku. He's got a plan up his sleeve that he thinks is full proof, but with Inutaisho back will it stay that way or not. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Morning**

I snuggle into the warmth beside me. I hear Sesshomaru growl low in his chest. The growl is a growl of pleasure. I snuggle my head into his neck, nuzzling it, earning myself another growl of approval.

Before I know what is happening, Sesshomaru rolls us over, so that I am now on my back and he is on top of me. He leans down and starts nuzzling my neck, which he knows I love.

"Good morning Sesshy." I giggled.

His head snaps up from my neck and he looks me dead in the eyes.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Sesshy," I replied.

"Hn."

He returns to nuzzling my neck, I pouting and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Aren't you going to tell me good morning?" I asked.

"Yes, mate..."

He does not get a chance to finish his sentence because a very loud noise that sounded like a growl comes from outside the castle. I then feel 3 strong demonic auras outside the castle.

I can tell right off the bat who the auras belong to. I look up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes, meeting his gaze. He does not need me to tell him who is outside right now, for he already knows.

In the blink of an eye he is out of bed getting dressed. I quickly climb out of bed, I walk over into the closet where I grab a fighting outfit that looks a lot like Sango's ,except hers has pink and this one has silver.

I dress in it then grab my hair band and pull my hair up into a neat pony tail. I walk out of the closet to find Sesshomaru fully dressed, with his armour on and he's fastening Tenseiga and Tokijin to his side.

I reach down and picked up my bow and arrows. I place the quiver over my shoulder and hold my bow. Sesshomaru turns towards me, I nod and we walk out of our room and race for the main door that leads out to the front courtyard of the castle.

I know that one demonic aura is definitely Inu Taisho, the other one I can tell is Kouga and I think the other one is InuYasha's.

Finally we reach the main door, but we slow down from a run to a walk. There as I thought is Inu Taisho, Kouga, and Inuyasha. My eyes go wide when my eyes land on Inuyasha, because standing directly beside him is Kikyou.

'_Why didn't I feel her aura, even now I can't feel it. Is she covering it up? But why?'_

I really hope Kouga does not react bad to me being mated to Sesshomaru. The last thing I need to happen is for Sesshomaru to kill Kouga for calling me his woman.

I stay close to Sesshomaru's side as we advance towards them. Inu Taisho turns his head towards us which gives the others our presence.

I hear Kouga gasp. He looks at Sesshomaru and I with eyes as wide as plates. Inuyasha shakes his head at Kouga, deep down inside he is laughing at Kouga like he always does.

We are soon standing at Inu Taisho's side, Kouga starts to walk towards me, but a low warning growl emits from Sesshomaru. Kouga turns his head to look at me with pleading eyes.

"Kagome, why, why did you mate him?" he asked.

"Kouga, like I have told you before. I love Sesshomaru." I answered.

"But..."

"Kouga, I only have feelings for you as friend, nothing more. Plus Kouga, you promised Ayame that you would marry her."

I can see how hurt he is. Kouga really loved me, but I have been trying to get it through his thick skull for years. I mean he told Ayame when she was younger that he would marry her, right now he needs to live up to his promise.

He turned and started to walk away. I do feel sorry for hurting his feelings, but sooner or later it had to be done, I just thought it would later then sooner. Before any of us know what is happening, Kouga takes off in a huge tornado, stirring up the dust as he ran at an amazing speed.

I turn my attention to Inuyasha and Kikyou. I notice that Kikyou is standing there glaring straight at me. I know she is angry that I am currently protecting most of the jewel and she does not have it. I know she wants the jewel so that she can turn Inuyasha into a human.

Not surprisingly Inuyasha is the first one to speak up.

"I am glad that the Mangy Wolf finally left." He said.

I glare at him. Inuyasha never liked Kouga, now when he sees him he will be tormenting him.

"Inuyasha, don't start it." I growled.

He looks straight at me with a goofy look on his face. "Well the Mangy Wolf had it coming."

"Still Inuyasha." I said.

"Just shut the hell up..."

Inuyasha is not able to say another word because Sesshomaru uses his ungodly speed to run to Inuyasha and wrap his hand around his neck, lifting him off the ground. He growled at Inuyasha while he tried to get out of Sesshomaru's hold.

"Let me go Sesshomaru." InuYasha croaked out.

"Try you best half breed, you will not talk to my mate like that." Sesshomaru growled out.

I can tell that Sesshomaru is very mad at Inuyasha for yelling at me. Inu Taisho walks up behind Sesshomaru, placing a hand his shoulder. I watch as Sesshomaru turned his head towards his father.

"Release your brother Sesshomaru. I need to speak with him and his woman."

"Hn,"

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha non to gently to the ground. He turns around, walking over to me. He takes my hand, leading me back towards the castle. Once we are back in the castle, Sesshomaru stops, pulling me back against his chest. He leans down to my ear.

"Stay near me mate. I am getting a weird feeling from the half breed." He said.

"Ok Sesshomaru." I agreed.

We head towards the dining hall, since breakfast should be ready. Right outside the hall we meet Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin. Rin and Shippo come over, giving both Sesshomaru and I good morning hugs.

We hug them back, telling everyone good morning. We all make our ways into the dining hall, we take our seats at the table while the door to the kitchen opens and servants come walking out carrying trays of food.

They walk over to us they place our separate trays down in front of us, along with our drinks. Bowing to us the servants retreated back into the kitchen. We pick up our silver ware and take our first bites of food. I look at Sesshomaru, I can tell that his thoughts are not here.

_'Oh honey.'_

**Hi everyone, OK here is chapter 19. Kouga may of ran off like a little puppy but that does not mean he has given up on getting Kagome. Ok I have really considered things and I am planning on ending this story with 25 chapters. So that's not to far away. I really want to write a sequel for it so I want to end it soon. OK I have like 168 reviews. I was really hopping that maybe you guys could help me on getting 200 reviews before I end this story. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Inutaisho's POV**

I look in front of me at my youngest son Inuyasha and his dead mate Kikyou. I know that no matter what I do to try to settle the hatred between him and Sesshomaru that it is never going to work.

"So, you're my old man huh?" Inuyasha says in a bored tone. I narrow my eyes at him.

"You will speak to me nicer, Inuyasha. I am your father." I said.

"Well if you are my Father, why did you leave my Mother and I after I was born?" InuYasha asked.

That hit a nerve with me. It makes me remember what happened that night, all of those memories I have been trying to suppress.

"Listen here Inuyasha, I loved Izayoi. It was not my chose to leave you two and your brother that horrid night. I saved you and your Mother or else you two would not be here. A samurai came in while your mother was giving birth to you and killed you both. I came in and brought you both back to life. So show your father some respect." I growled.

I took in a big breath of air and watch as Inuyasha takes it all in. I will be needing to teach Inuyasha some manners, that I think is some of the reason Sesshomaru detests him.

I raised Sesshomaru with all the manners that I could, I rained him how to be a prince of the west and a Lord of the west.

After Inuyasha recovers from his shock he looks at me with a loving look in his eyes.

"Sorry Father. But how in the heck are you here right now if you died over 200 years ago." He asked.

So, I told him the exact same thing that I told Sesshomaru.

**Kagome's POV**

It doesn't take us all long to eat our breakfast. Sesshomaru stays quiet the whole time, which is worrying me. I fill Sango and Miroku in on what had happened outside. I still have this really funny feeling about Kouga.

I know that Kouga never backs down from a fight, especially a fight for what he wants. Maybe I could convince Sesshomaru to take me to the Northern lands to see Ayame and see if she could help me out with Kouga.

I suddenly feel like I could throw up everything that I just ate for breakfast. I place my hand over my mouth, jump out of my seat at lightning speed and head for my bathroom.

I get just outside of the dining hall until I am picked up by two very powerful arms. I look up, I find Sesshomaru holding me.

"Bathroom," Is all I can get out before I have to cover my mouth again.

Without saying a word he takes off at the speed of light towards our room. Within a few seconds we are standing in our bathroom. Sesshomaru sets me down on my own two feet.

I run over to the basin just in time because I start to throw up. He holds my hair back as I throw up. After a few minutes I finish throwing up, I lean back into Sesshomaru's loving embrace.

He holds a cloth in front of my face which I gladly take and wipe my face off. I lay my head back on his chest and close my eyes. I have no clue why I threw up, my food was delicious. I find one of Sesshomaru's hands on my forehead.

"Are you sick, Kagome?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"I don't know Sesshomaru. I feel fine now." I replied.

"I am taking you to see the healers."

"Sesshomaru I don't need to see the healers." I disagreed.

"I don't care Kagome. I don't want you to be getting sick."

Before I know it, I am once again being held in Sesshomaru's strong arms. I cross my arms across my chest as he walks out of our bathroom, then out of our room and into the hall way.

As we walk down the hallway to the main hall Sesshomaru takes a hall way that I have never been down before. After walking for a few more minutes we stop outside huge double doors where I can feel 3 demonic auras coming out of.

Sesshomaru walks through the open doors into a nice size room with a few twin size beds all around the room. Towards the back of the room is 3 demonesses, one looks like a black inu, the other two look like 2 fox demonesses. All three of them turns towards us, they all walk over to us and bow.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. How may we be of help to you?" they asked.

"I need you to check my mate out for me. She just threw up for no reason at all." Sesshomaru replied.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

He places me down on my own two feet. The black inu demoness walks over to me with a smile on her face. She looks behind me to Sesshomaru.

"Would you please wait outside for Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Sure,"

Sesshomaru turns around and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with the 3 demonesses. The black inu smiles at me and says.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Kagome."

"It's nice to meet you all. What are your names?"

The Black Inu says. "My name is Athena and this is Maria and Claria, they are twins."

They all smile at me and I smile right back at them. Then the one called Maria speaks up.

"What has been a wrong with you my Lady?" she asks.

"Well I ate Breakfast about a half hour ago. I then felt like really sick, I had Sesshomaru carry me up to our room where I threw up everything I just had."

All three demonesses look at each other, for a few minutes everything is silent until finally Athena turns towards me.

"My Lady would you go over and lay down on the bed on the right."

She points to one on my right which I gracefully walk over to. I really hope that I am not getting sick, if I am, I am going to half to have Sesshomaru take me home.

I lay down on the bed, in a hushed tone that I cannot pick up, Athena orders Maria and Claria to get stuff for her. I lay my head back on the pillow and try to relax, which at the moment is not working.

I have no clue why I all of the sudden threw up. After everything is ready Athena tells Maria and Claria to leave the room and they shut the door behind them. Athena comes over to me and starts to check me.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After Athena asks me to leave the room I stood outside the door pacing.

_'I hope nothing is really wrong with Kagome.'_

After about 15 minutes Maria and Claria come walking out of the room, and they shut the door behind them. They smile at me as they bow.

"What is Athena doing to my mate?" I ask in my usually cold tone. Claria speaks up first.

"Athena is checking Lady Kagome out Lord Sesshomaru." She explained.

"Thank you, you are dismissed."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Maria said.

Claria and Maria then leave me alone as I start pacing again. My eyes are glued to the door and they never leave it. After another half hour of pacing the door leading into the healers room opens and Athena comes walking out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome is ready to see you."

"What was wrong with her Athena?"

"I will let Lady Kagome tell you that." She smirks.

"Hn,"

I walk past Athena and into the room. I see Kagome sitting happily on a bed to my right. Once she sees me walking towards her, her smiles gets even wider. I stand in front of her as she looks up at me.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" I ask.

"A lot better. I have some really good news, Sesshomaru." She replies.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

I gasp as my eyes go wide. Of all the things that I though Kagome would day, this is sure not one of them.

"You're pregnant?" I ask.

"Yes Sesshomaru, Aren't you happy?" she replied.

The smile on her face starts to fade. I then smile as big as I can. I pick her up and swing her around which brings the smile back onto her face.

"I cannot believe it Kagome."

I hug her body against mine and capture her lips in a passionate kiss, showing her just how happy I am. After a few minutes I break the kiss to give Kagome some air. She smiles up at me.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I am so happy that you are happy."

"Why wouldn't I be happy Kagome?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

She jumps up, wrapping her arms around my neck and capturing my lips. I am so happy because I am going to be a father. I don't even care that it's going to be a half demon.

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. Ok I want to appoligies first for not updating my storys in almost 3 weeks. I have been trying to write but I am having a MAGOR CASE of writers block for almost all of my storys.

I just found out that my Great Great Uncle passed away, I was very close to him and it's taking a real tole on me. I cryed myself to sleep just thinking about him.

I wanted so bad to update for you guys this week but it's just not going to happen with whats going on in my life. I do promise that I will try to write during the time of next week and atlest update a few storys.

Once again I am sorry my friends/readers/reviewers.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Kagome's POV**

I am so happy that Sesshoumaru is excited that we are having a baby. I break our kiss because I am in need of air. I look up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes; from the smile on his face I can tell that he is really happy.

"O Sesshoumaru." I say. I feel like I could almost cry that's how happy I am.

"We need to travel to your time to tell your family."

"Really Sesshoumaru, you would do that for me?"

"Of course mate."

I jump up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him as hard as I can. He wraps his arms around my waist to hold me up right. After a few seconds he pulls back from our kiss.

"Honey, if you want to get to the well before night fall, I suggest you pack." He says.

"Oh My God Thank you so much Sesshoumaru."

He smiles, "Your welcome mate."

He sets me down on my own two feet; I take his hand and drag him out of the room. I let him lead me through the, what I had found out was the Northern wing till he head through our wing towards out room.

When we finally make it to our room, I head straight into our closet. I grab my bag and start to pack some of my clothes, and Sesshoumaru's. I then walk out and pack a few other necessities, that we will need while we are gone.

I watch Sesshoumaru as he leans on the door frame without his swords, looking very sexy. I smirk at him. I strut towards him trying to be as sexy as I can.

I lean up against Sesshoumaru; I lean up and capture his lips. His hands find my hips and pull my body closer against his. He leans forward; he starts to walk and pushes me up against the wall.

His one hand finds my one leg; he lifts it up and wraps it around his waist. I place my weight on the wall and lift my other leg up and wrap it around his waist.

His hands run under my t-shirt and up across my bro to touch the top of my breasts. I break our kiss; I throw my head back and let a moan leans down and starts kissing my neck right where he had placed my matting mark. I close my eyes to keep from moaning even louder then what I want to.

"Moan my name mate." Sesshoumaru growls into my ear.

"Sesshoumaru..."

"Louder."

"Sesshoumaru!"

He moves his arms around my waist, he carries me over to our bed, and he lays me down on our bed and crawls on top of me. He grants the bottom on my shirt, he pulls it over my head and tosses it on the floor.

He leans down and starts to kiss down my chest and stops at my bra line. I arch my body towards his. His one hand goes behind my back and unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor with my shirt.

He takes my one breast into his mouth and starts to suck on it. I moan and push my lower body towards his. I hear him growl from in his chest, in approval.

I slide my hands down; I undo his hariko and throw it on the floor with my clothes. My hands travel down to the top of his pants, I let my hands slip inside, grab the inside and slide them down his legs.

He pulls back from my chest, he slides his pants the rest of the lay down his body and onto the floor. He undoes my jeans and slides them off my body along with my panties.

He leans down and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I run my hands up into his silk soft silver hair and kiss him back with as much love as I feel for him.

Within a few minutes we are making slow passionate love to each other.

After an hour of making lover we are curled up together on our bed. I snuggle my head into his chest and his grip around my waist tightens and holds me closer against his body.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, That was amazing." I say.

"My Love, you are the most wonderful woman I have ever known." He says, his voice surrounded by lust.

Suddenly reality sets in for me; I jolt up in our bed and out of Sesshoumaru's warm and loving arms.

"Sesshoumaru we have to be going. Plus we half to get Rin and Shippo," I say.

He sets straight up with a weird look on his face. "Do not worry mate, It will not take them long to get their things if we help them." He says calmly.

I wish I felt as calm as he does. We should have been gone a long time ago. Sesshoumaru climbs out of bed and grabs all of our clothes, he throws my mine but I wait until he turns around.

I jump out of bed; I grab all of my clothes and dress. We finish dressing at the same time with record time. Sesshoumaru goes over and dress in his armour and ties Tokijin and Tenseiga and his side.

He picks up our bags up; we leave our room where we meet two servants. They stop and bow to us.

"Take these bags out and load them into Ah-Un's saddle bags." Sesshoumaru says to them as he holds our bags out to them.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." The two servants say.

They take out bags and head down our hallway the way they had come. We walk across the hall, Sesshoumaru slides Rin's door open and we walk into her room and find her and Shippo playing a card game that I taught them.

They hear us, they look up at us. Shippo has a smirk on his face and Rin has a look of annoyance on her face.

"Mama, Shippo is cheating." Rin says.

I cannot help but chuckle to myself, there is no way that Shippo is cheating when they are playing, Go Fish.

"Rin honey, Shippo is not cheating. He just knows the game a lot better than you do because he has played it more then you have." I say, trying to keep a straight face.

Before Rin can speak up Shippo butts in. "See Rin. I told you I wasn't cheating." He says with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I don't care; you have won every game we have played so far." Rin says.

"Am not," Shippo says.

"Are to,"

"Am not,"

"Are to,"

"Am not,"

I can hear Sesshoumaru chuckling beside me; it is really cute to watch these two argue. It's not like this means anything, they will be over it in a little bit. After a few more seconds of listening to them argue I step forward.

"Stop it you two. You both need to go and pack your bags because we are leaving for my time to visit my family." I say.

They both sigh up at me; Shippo quickly gets up and leaves her room to pack. Rin gets up; she runs into her closet and also starts to pack her bags.

I walk over to Sesshoumaru; I take his hand and we walk out into the hall way to wait for Rin and Shippo to finish packing their bags so we can get out of here soon.

Within about 15 minutes both of them come walking out of their room, carrying 2 bags a piece.

"We're ready." They both say.

"Let's go." I say.

We head down to the main hall and out to the courtyard where Ah-Un is waiting. Rin and Shippo go over and put their bags in Ah-Un's saddle bags with ours, they then climb onto him and he takes to the sky.

Sesshoumaru wraps his arms around my waist, his demonic cloud forms under our feet and we take to the sky with Ah-Un. I cuddle with Sesshoumaru as we head towards the well and my family.

**HI everyone, Okay everyone, Only 4 chapters left. I don't know how long they will be at Kagome's home, but they will run into many opsticals there and find out some things they never knew about themselves. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**5 Hours Later**

After five hours we have finally made it to the well, It has been a very long and tiring flight. I am so ready to climb into my soft comfy bed and go right to sleep. Sesshoumaru gets all of our bags, I pick Rin up and Shippo jumps onto my shoulder. Sesshoumaru orders Ah-Un to go back home and he takes off the way we just came. I go ahead and jump into the well with Sesshoumaru right behind me

.  
The bright blue light surrounds us, transporting us from the feudal eta to my time. Once we are at the bottom of the well in my time, I let Rin down and she starts to climb up the latter and I go up behind her. Sesshoumaru jumps out of the well ahead of us. I climb up over the lip of the well, I take Rin's hand and lead her up the steps of the well house and over to the door. I open the door and we all walk out into the courtyard of my family shrine.

Rin and Shippo look around my time in awe; I know that they are in shock to be in my time. I turn my head and look at Sesshoumaru, by the way he has a disgusted look on his face, and he is not thrilled with all the smells and sounds of my time. I know it's harder on him since he is a demon and his hearing is more sensitive them what mine is.

I lead them across the courtyard, past the shrine and over to my house. I lean down to the welcome mat; I reach under it and pull out the spare key to my house. I stand up and place the key into the lock and unlock the door. I push the door open and step in with everyone behind me. Sesshoumaru then shuts the door behind us.

"Mom, I am home and I have some people for you to meet." I yell.

I listen for a little bit, my Mom usually answers me back quick. I walk into the kitchen and find a note on the refrigerator. I take it off.

_' Dear Kagome,_

_If you have come home and find this note, Please, I wish I was there to tell you in person but your Grandfather is very ill and I have brought him to Tokyo General Hospital where he has been admitted. Please come as soon as you can my dear._

_Love your Mother.'  
__  
__  
_I place the note back up on the refrigerator in a total daze; I can't believe my Grandpa is in the hospital, what could be so wrong with him that they had to admit him to the hospital. I quickly walk out of the kitchen and back over to where I left Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo. I know Sesshoumaru can tell something is wrong with me by the look on his face.

"What is wrong Kagome?" He asks.

" I found a note my Mom left saying that my Grandpa has been admitted to the hospital, but she didn't say why, which is making me really nervous." I reply.

"Do you wish to do to this ' hos-pit-al.' to see your Grandfather,"

"Yes but I don't know, there is no way I can take you guys." I explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Reasons," I said not wanting to go through the whole fashion consept.

"Okay."

I sighed, what to do.

**Half Hour Later**

After a half hour of being home I have showed Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo what to do, I am not okay with the fact of leaving them alone in my house without something drastic happening while I am gone. I walk out of the living room, leaving them all in there watching TV. I pick my set of keys out of the bowl and head out the door and lock it behind me. I walk across the courtyard and down the steps to the side walk.

This whole time stuff has been running through my mind what could be wrong with my Grandpa, but some of them are intense than others and I try to dismiss them. I walk over to my 2005 red Chevy Comaro, I climb in and put my key in the ignition and start it up. I pull out of my spot, I take the main road out of my neighbourhood. I take the main road throughout Tokyo, this road will take me right to the hospital where my Grandpa is at.

After fifteen minutes I pull into the huge parking lot of Tokyo General Hospital. I park my car in a spot and climb out, no sooner do I do that ten I hear four very familiar voices.

"Hey Kagome,"

I turn around and find my three girlfriends Erin, Takra, and May and tagging along behind them is Hojo.

"Hey guys." I say.

"You here to see your Grandpa?" Erin asks.

"Yes, what about you guys?" I asked.

"Same, He is so sweet for something like this to happen." Erin sighed.

"What do you mean guys?"

"You mean you don't know what happened, Kagome."

"No, I have been away with my...um... husband."

There eyes almost bulge out of their heads. "You got married, Kagome." Takara asks.

"Yes,"

"I thought you were still dating that bad boy boyfriend, Inuyasha." May asked.

"No."

"Well who is this guy?" Erin asked excited.

"His name is Sesshoumaru, he is a couple of years older than me." I replied.

_'Wow, he is a couple of years older than me.'_ I thought

"Wow, how did you meet him?" Takara asked

"Would you believe me if I told you that Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older and way more hotter brother?" I asked

"What?" they asked shocked.

"Yep, it's the truth." I smiled

"Wow."

"So what were you guys saying about my Grandpa."

The four of them all look at each other, than turn back towards me. Hojo speaks.

"Kagome, maybe its best that your Mother tells you instead."

"Why?"

"Just because Kagome,"

"Okay."

I see that they all have small boques of flowers in their hands. May smiles at me.

"We will walk up with you Kagome."

"Thanks."

With that the five of us walk across the parking lot and into the lobby of the hospital.

"Do you guys know where his room is?" I ask.

"Yes," Erin answers.

"Okay."

The five of us take the first open elevator up to the 5th floor, I follow them down the hall way and past a lot of doors, 503, 504, 506, 510, the numbers just jeep going and going.

Finally we stop outside room 520, we all walk into the one bedroom where we find my Mom and Brother Souta, then I look over at the bed were I find my Grandpa laying there, pale as a ghost with a big pang hit my hearts so bad that it makes me want to cry.

I wish someone would tell me already what is wrong with my Grandpa, if someone don't tell me pretty soon what is wrong with him, someone is going to get good dose of my Miko powers. My Mother looks up at me and I can that tears she is holding back.

"Oh Kagome," She cries out as she jumps out of her seat, I meet her and she embraces me in a tight hug.

"I am sorry Mom. I wasn't there." I say.

"I know sweet heart."

After a few moments we pull away and I look at my Mom. "What's wrong with Grandpa, Mom?" I ask.

"Honey, I am so sorry to tell you this but your Grandpa has a tumour on his brain." My Mom says

.  
With that a water fall of tears rush down her face, I try to hold back tears but within a few seconds I am crying my eyes out.

_'Oh Grandpa, you can't. I love you.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay I know its been a while since I updated this story. Well here is this chapter. I know the ending is really sad and Kagome is going to take this very hard. She is even going to make some decisions that the rational Kagome would never do, can Sesshoumaru stop her before she does something she is bound to regret? Please review I really want to see what you guys think so far. Only 3 more chapters left to go. Also I would like to thank my beta Jappa for editing this whole story, she didn't get this chapter yet but she will be.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I stare out the window of my Grandpa's hospital room, just moments ago my Mother told me that my Grandpa has a tumour on his brain. Never in my live did I think my Mother would tell me that, I thought on the way here he maybe had ammonia and that's why he was admitted to the hospital, but never in my wildest imagination did I think it was because of a brain tumour.

I turn my head to look back into the room, my three best girlfriends and Hojo talking to my Mom and handing her the many bouquets of flowers for my Grandpa, which my Mother takes with a smile.

I wipe away the last of my tears and take a look back out the window where the sun is going down. My body is so tired from the long days of travelling from the castle to the well, then finding out about my Grandpa's brain tumour, I am just physically drained. I turn around and walk over to everyone. May turns to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome, just remember that we are always here for you, not matter what." She says, trying to reassure me.

"Thanks guys." I reply.

I hug each of the girls, I smile at Hojo and he does the same, it would be way too weird now to hug him. My Mom stands beside me with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you so much guys for coming. I am sure my Father will love the flowers you brought him once he wakes up." She says.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Higurashi. We were happy to bring them" They all reply.

After a few more minutes the 4 of them say their goodbyes and leave. I turn towards my Mom.

"Mom, I really wish I would have been able to come home sooner. When did you guys find out that Gramps had a brain tumour?" I ask.

"About a week and a half ago, he was having constant headaches and nothing he took would take it away. Finally we came into the emergency room for them. They took a brain scan and that's when they found the tumour. They have admitted him to the hospital."

"Is there anything they can do about it to get rid of it?"

"They are working on it, they thought about some type of radiation treatment."

"Oh."

I look over at my Grandpa; he seems to be sleeping so soundly, the fact that he has a brain tumour is still sinking in. I look over my Mother's shoulders at Souta who is almost fast asleep in one of the chairs.

"I need to get home, I know I am worn out from a long day and Souta is almost asleep. Are you coming to?" I ask.

"No, I am staying here; my car is parked outside the lobby. Souta took his bag of books from school and put them in the car."

"Okay."

I give my Mother a hug, when we pull apart I step past my Mom and over to my Little Brother.

"Come on Souta, I am taking to home." I say, while I shake him awake.

He looks up at me with glassy eyes, "Okay sis." He replies very sleepily.

He grabs a few things he has with him and stands up. I take one last look at my Grandpa for the night a say a very silent 'goodnight' to him. Souta and I say our goodbyes to our Mom and head out of the room. We take the first elevator down to the lobby; we walk to the main door and out into the parking lot. Souta leads me to where our Mom has her 2007 Blue Chevy Malabu parked.

Souta uses his key to unlock it and grab his backpack. The both of us then walk a couple rows over to my Comaro and get in. I pull out of the space and then onto the main road and head home. Since there is not much traffic we are able to make it home in fifteen minutes and I park in my spot. We climb out of my car and we head up the shrine steps. When we arrive at the top, we walk across the courtyard and over to our house.

I take my key out of my pocket and stick it into the lock and unlock the door and push it open. I take my key out and Souta and I walk into the house. He shuts the door behind us and the both of us walk into the living room. There is Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand and with Rin and Shippo sleeping on either side of him. He looks over at us and we head over to him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, I would like you to meet my Little Brother, Souta." I say.

"Hello Souta." He says, while he looks right at Souta.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Souta says.

I look down at Rin and Shippo who seem to be sleeping very soundly beside Sesshoumaru.

"When did they fall asleep?" I ask.

"About a half hour ago, and they have been sleeping ever since." He says, while he also moves his head down to look at them.

"Since my Mom is staying at the hospital we can put them in her bedroom for tonight."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru hands the TV remote to Souta and Souta shuts the TV off.

"I'm going to bed Sis; I got to get up for school early tomorrow." Souta says.

"K, Goodnight Souta." I say.

"Night,"

Souta takes his bags and walks out of the living room and heads up stairs to his room. Sesshoumaru gently lifts Rin into his arms without waking her, while I lift Shippo into my arms. We slowly walk out of the living room; we head upstairs to the right and enter into my Mother's room. We walk over to her bed, we lay them down in the middle of the bed. I grab my Mom's blanket at the end of the bed and pull it over them and tuck them in.

I lean down and kiss both of them o their foreheads and whisper my goodnights to them. Sesshoumaru comes around to me; he takes my hand and leads me out of my Mother's room, down the short hallway and into our room. He shuts the door and leads me over to our bed; he sets down and pulls me down into his lap.

"Kagome how is your Grandfather?" He asks.

All the things that happened when I was at the hospital came flooding back to me and I instantly let out all my bent up tears.

"My Grandpa has a brain tumour."

I grab his hariko and cry into it, he wraps his arms around my waist and holds me there while I cry.

"What is a ' brain tumour', Kagome?" He asks.

So I try to explain to him through my tears what a brain tumour is. He nods in understanding at me. I lay my head back down on his chest and continue to cry, all at once exhaustion finds me, I close my eyes, tiredly.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I hold Kagome as she cries, I know how it is to lose someone very close to you, but I have never heard of this ' brain tumour.' I listen to her heart beat as it evens out to a steady pace and I know that she has fallen asleep. She I know is emotionally as well as physically exhausted. From travelling for hours to the well, to being pregnant to now finding out that her Grandfather could die, even I know she is going to need my help throughout this process.

I gently hold her in my arms as I stand up, I lay her down on the back of the bed as gently as I can. I take her shoes off and set them on the floor, I take my top hariko and bottom hariko off, leaving me in only my hamikas. I crawl into bed beside Kagome, I wrap my arms around her, I allow myself to then fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel two strong arms wrapped around me as soon as I wake up in the morning. I instantly know that it is Sesshoumaru so I snuggle back into his chest. I love these little cuddly moments with him because it makes me forget about everything else that is happening.

"Good morning my beautiful Mate." Sesshoumaru says into my hair.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru." I say.

I turn around in Sesshoumaru's arms so that I can snuggle closer into his chest. I put my head into the crook of his neck and I smell his strong musky smell of the woods that I love. We both lay in our bed for another half hour just cuddling one another, till I finally hear Souta up getting ready for school. I climb out of Sesshoumaru's arms and stand up; I look down at my body and notice that I am still dressed in my clothes from yesterday.

I don't feel like changing so I just run my hands through my hair and get the nots out of it and make it look half presentable. I walk out of our room, I hear Souta in the shower so I walk down the rest of the small hall to my Mother's room. I walk in and find Rin and Shippo still sound asleep under the covers, in almost the exact same positions as Sesshoumaru and I left them in last night.

I set down on the bed beside Shippo and lean down to them and start to wake them up. Both of them wake up easily, they set up in bed and rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"Good morning guys." I say.

"Good morning Mama" They both say.

"Both of you get dressed and head downstairs. I am going to make breakfast."

"Okay."

I stand out of bed and head out of the room so that they both can change clothes. Sesshoumaru walks out of our room, we both walk down the stairs together. When we get to the bottom I go to walk into the kitchen but Sesshoumaru pulls me around and captures my lips in a hot kiss.

No sooner does he do that then do I feel the urge to throw up. I pull away from Sesshoumaru and quickly run into the downstairs bathroom and kneel in front of the toilet and start to throw up.

I feel two hands pull my hair back out of my face so that none of my stuff gets into it. After several long minutes of throwing up the contents of my stomach I am done and lean back into Sesshoumaru's chest to get my breath back. Sesshoumaru's one hand travels to my forehead to check for a headache. His other hand lets go of my hair and travels down to my stomach. Even though I know it might be too soon but I ask anyway.

"Can you hear its heart beat?" I ask.

"Stand up." He demands.

His tone is serious, so I stand up he surprises me by leaning into my stomach and placing his ear against it. I stay quiet for a few seconds until a smile appears on his face and he moves his head to look up at me.

"I can hear our pup's heart beat." He says.

"That's great." I say.

As he stands up I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. His arms go around my waist to hold me up off the ground to this height. After a few minutes we pull apart and he sets me back down on my own two feet, I rinse my mouth off quickly and we walk out of the bathroom, across the hall and into the kitchen.

I quickly grab 10 eggs out of the fridge along with a package of bacon. I set everything by the stove and get everything set up and ready to cook breakfast.

After everything is on I grab four pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. I know Souta doesn't like toast in the morning and I am sure Rin and Shippo will try it, Sesshoumaru's the one I am not sure about.

I quickly run around the kitchen grabbing Plates, silverware and cups and go over to our table and set it all in order. I then grab a carton of Orange Juice and fill all of the glasses with it. After a few minutes everything is done and I put all of our food on the plates.

"Breakfast!" I yell.

After a few seconds I set down when I hear them all running down the stairs. When they walk in Souta and Rin come over and take their seats, leaving Shippo standing by the door.

I look at him and I am sure glad I am setting down or else I think I would have fainted. There is Shippo standing about the same height as Rin, but instead of having all his Demon traits, he looks like a normal everyday boy with red hair.

"Do you like, Mama?" He asks.

I smile." Yes I do Shippo." I say.

He comes over and hugs me, I hug him right back, and I can't believe he did this for me.

**Hi everyone, Okay this has to be the longest chapter I have wrote for this story in a long time. Can you believe that Shippo put a spell over himself to look like a regular human boy just for Kagome. Isn't that sweet. Well can you believe that there is only 2 more chapters and a epilogue left of this story. It went by so fast. I want to mention for the some of you who said about my chapters not being edited go back on all of them, they have bee replaced by my beta Jappa. This chapter she didn't get done so please forgive me if it has a few mistakes. Okay I would love it if I could reach 250 reviews at the end of this story. Please review and help me get there.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Shippo shows me the charm he has on that uses his fox magic to conceal his demon traits. I can't believe this, it is just amazing. Shippo takes his seat at the table beside Rin with a proud smile on his face.

For some reason I have a gut feeling that Shippo is not done with his surprises just yet. Before I can say anything Shippo smiles and says.

"Dad, I have a charm for you also that will hide everything but your silver hair."

He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out a almost identical charm, except this one is bigger. He gets up and walks around the table to Sesshoumaru.

He allows Shippo to place the charm around his neck and instantly the magic Shippo placed within it starts working. Sesshoumaru's crescent moon and all of his markings disappears along with his fangs and claws.

Sesshoumaru looks like a very sexy normal human man, except for his silver hair. Shippo takes his seat once again and I look back and forth between Sesshoumaru and him.

"Shippo how did you make these charms for you and your father." I ask.

"It was easy Mother, that's what my Father taught me to do before he got killed." He said.

"Well Shippo, that is a very good job."

"Thank you Mother."

"Your welcome, now lets eat."

"Okay."

So with that we all start to eat breakfast, sometime after we started I found myself taking a little of Sesshoumaru's food, which he doesn't seem to mind at all.

After everyone finish's breakfast Rin, Souta and Shippo help Sesshoumaru and I clear the table and take everything into the kitchen. I place the dirty dishes into the dish washer and start it up.

Souta runs upstairs to grab his back pack and I take Sesshoumaru upstairs quickly and get him to change out of his Hariko and hamika's, into a pair of very tight jeans and a white button down shirt.

I step back to look at my handywork and might I say I did a damn good job to. I grab clean clothes and run out into the hall and into the bathroom and take a 10 minute shower and get ready and am done in 20 minutes.

I go over to my dresser, I grab my purse, my phone and keys. Sesshoumaru and I walk out of our room, down the steps and into the small hallway.

Rin, Shippo and Souta are all waiting for us patiently by the door. Souta opens the door and we all head out the door and I look it, we walk across the courtyard, down the steps and over to my Comaro. Shippo, Rin and Souta climb into the back seat while Sesshoumaru climbs into the front seat and I get in the drivers seat.

I head straight for Souta's school, a couple blocks from his school my phone goes off in my purse. When the light in front of me turns red I stop and reach into my purse and pull my cell phone out and answer it.

"Hello."

"Kagome." It's my Mom and I can tell by her voice that she is crying,

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask.

"I know you are probably taking Souta to school. Don't just come straight to the hospital."

"Mom, what's happening?"

"Your Grandfather has taken a turn for the worse, the doctor doesn't know how long he is going to last."

"Oh My God."

The tears start to flow down my cheeks and I can fell everyone eyes on my, this is defiantly not the news I wanted to hear from my Mother. I quickly make a left at the light and head straight to the hospital, I gun it to go faster.

"Mom, we will be there soon." I say.

"Okay Kagome." She says.

We hang up and I throw my phone back into my purse. I don't dare look at any one, I let the tears fall silently down my face. Sesshoumaru takes my one hand and squeezes it.

"Kagome what is wrong?" He asks.

"My Grandfather has taken a turn for the worse, the doctors don't know how much longer he will be here." I say.

I hear Souta gasp and he instantly starts to cry with me. In a few more minutes I pull into the parking lot of the hospital and take the first available space.

We all climb out of the car, walk across the parking lot and into the lobby. We all climb onto the elevator and Souta pushes the button for his floor.

A sudden thought hits me like a bullet train, if my Grandfather dies now he will never get to see his first great grandchild be born. That part saddens me the most because I have always dreamed of him holding the baby. Now he might never get to see or even meet his great grandchild.

The doors of the elevator open and we all walk out, Sesshoumaru takes my hand and squeezes it, trying to reassure me. I lead them all back through the halls to my Grandfather room.

We walk in, I know that I haven't had time to warn Rin and Shippo about what to expect and I wish I did now because they both gasp.

My Mother turns around from my Grandfather, who is shocked up to even more stuff then he was last night. She trys to look happy as she walks over to us.

"Hello."

She gives both Rin and Shippo hugs. She looks up at me and says.

"I thought Shippo was a fox Demon and you told me Sesshoumaru was a taiyoukai. Why do they both look like humans?"

"Shippo and Sesshoumaru are both wearing charms that Shippo made to hid their demon markings from everyone." I say.

My Mom looks back down at Shippo and says.

"Now Shippo you are a very smart young boy to do that."

"Thank you."

Shippo blushes at the complement. My Mother then talks to Rin for a little bit, then she looks up at Sesshoumaru.

"It's very nice to meet the man that makes my Daughter so happy." She says.

"It's also nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." He says.

As my Mother and Sesshoumaru talk I try to think up a way to tell my Mother about the baby. I know I should be thrilled to tell my Mother that she is going to be a Grandmother and we should be celebrating this joyful time, but with my Grandfather like this, it is hardly the time to be doing that. I break out of my thoughts to find my Mother looking at me.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru just told me that there is something that you want to tell me." She says.

"Ya, I know this might not seem like the right time to tell you mom but I'm..." I say. I watch her reaction before I continue. "... I'm Pregnant."

I close my eyes, not really wanting to see her reaction. But I soon feel her embrace me in a hug.

"This is a great time Kagome." She says.

That makes me relax. _' I just wish I could tell Gramps.'_

**Hi everyone, Okay only one more chapter left till the Epilogue. I am kind of sad that it's coming to a end but as they say, all good things have to come to a end. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Several Hours Later**

My Mother kindly helps me explain to Rin and Shippo what was going on and what all the machines were, every once and a while I will sneak a peak over at Sesshoumaru, who I can tell is listening in.

Rin and Shippo go over with my Mother and Souta to my Grandfathers bedside. I go over and stand by Sesshoumaru at the window, his arm comes around my waist and he pulls me against his side.

I lay my head on his chest and let silent tears fall down my face. This is a hard to take in all at once, never did I think this would be happening to my Grandfather. I mean he has always been healthy as a horse to me and is always on the run doing things around the shrine.

I hear a sudden loud beeping noise go off and Sesshoumaru and I jump around and the beeping is coming from the one machine hocked up to my Grandfather.

I start getting worried when Doctors and Nurses come running in. My Mother gets Souta, Rin and Shippo and start to walk out of the room and we follow them. We head across the hall to the small waiting room.

Sesshoumaru and I set down in the very comfy couch, Rin and Shippo come over and Rin climbs into Sesshoumaru's lap and Shippo into mine .

My Mother and Souta set down in front of us and for the first time since we came here, My Mother breaks down in tears, she places her face in her hands.

I hate seeing my Mother in so much pain, if there was anything I could do to save my Grandpa and heal my Mom's broken heart, I would do it without a second thought.

I hug Shippo to me, as if I have to hold onto something that will assure me that it's not a bad dream I am having and if someone pinches me I will come out of it.

It's a half hour later that my Grandpa's doctor finally comes out of his room and over to us, my Mother and I both sit forward in our seats.

"Mrs. Higurashi." The doctor Says.

"Yes how is he, what happened?" My Mother asks.

"He has had a heart attack and now is having problems breathing on his own. He has also fallen into a coma."

My Mother breaks out crying, I stand up as Shippo climbs out of my lap and I go over, kneel down beside my Mother and pull her into a hug. I am able to look at the doctor over my Mother's shoulder.

"Could the brain tumer have caused him to go into a coma?" I ask.

"It's very possible."

"My Mother told me that he does not have long."

"That has now changed with the coma. We are going to start ruffer chemotherapy on it to try and shrink it."

"Will the tumer ever be gone for good?"

"No, the tumor will always be there, all we can do is continually shrink it."

"Now you said he's having trouble breathing on his own."

"Yes we have him on a ventilator."

"Wait! Don't you use them when someones almost dead?"

"Yes, but also when someone has fallen into a deep coma right after having a heart attack like your Grandfather has we do."

"Can I see him?"

"Only one person at a time. Now remember even though he's in a coma he can still hear you, so talking to him is a good thing."

"Okay."

I let go of my Mother and walk out of the waiting room while the doctor stays behind to answer more of my Mother's questions. I walk across the hall to the door leading into my Grandpa's room, I open it with ease and walk into the room and shut the door behind me.

I see the ventilator hocked up to him, breathing for him. It makes me want to break down crying but I holds my tears back, I will be strong. I go over and set down in the chair at his bed side, I take his hand into mine and look up at him.

"Oh Grandpa, why did all of this have to happen to you. There is something I really want you to know. I'm pregnant with your first Great Grandchild. I know if you were not in this coma we all would be celebrating this and I know what you would tell me, don't be dad, celebrate...

But I can't right now. I want you to hold the baby when it's born. I want you to meet my other two children I adopted. I know you would love Rin and Shippo and I know that they would adore you and love you. I would love for you to meet the man of my dreams. Sesshoumaru. I know you two would learn from each other, Sesshoumaru would think very highly of you."

I stand up and place my Grandpa's hand on the very small bump on my abdomin. I know from reading that people that fall into a coma's stay in them from a week to months and years.

I set back down on the seat, I close my eyes and pray. I pray to the kami's to let the doctors be able to shrink the brain tumer and for him to come out of his coma.

I open my eyes up, as much as I don't want to, my Mother needs time with him and I need to go to the store. I stand up, I set my Grandpa's hand down and lean down and kiss his forehead.

"Get better Grandpa." I say just above a whisper.

I walk out of his room, across the hall and into the waiting room. My Motehr gives me a sad smile while she gets up and heads out of the waiting room. I look down at my little brother, I can see he is looking hungry, I know everyone else must be hungry.

"Souta are you going to stay here with Mom or coming with us?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "I'll go with you Sis."

"Okay."

I pick up my purse and we all walk out of the waiting room, I quickly run into my Grandpa's room and tell my Mother. We all then leave the hospital, we walk out across the parking lot to my comaro.

We all get in and I pull out of the spot then out of the parking lot. The first place I am headed is straight to Souta's school to explain why Souta wasn't in school.

Within 15 minutes I pull into the small parking lot at Souta's school, Souta and I clim out. We walk across the lawn and up to the front door, we go in and head straight for the principles office. Once we get tehre his principles secretary looks up at us with a smile on her face.

"His Souta." She says.

"Hi miss Onta." He replies.

Souta then tells her everything about why he wasn't in school today and she flashes him a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry to hear about that Souta." She says.

"Thanks, he can you give my homework to my teachers for me." He asks.

"Sure."

"Cool."

Souta pulls out of his schoolwork out of backpack and hands it to her. After talking for a few more minutes to her we head out of the school and over to my car and get in. We leave the school and head straight for the mall.

**4 Hours Later**

I plop down on the couch, I am so tired. We finally got home after stopping at the mall and buyinmg several outfits for Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo, then went to the store and got a ton of grociers.

I have Souta, Rin and Shippo putting all of the groceries away because I am so tired. I lay my head back and close my eyes, between the stress with my Grandpa and the pregnancy, I have lost my energy.

I feel Sesshoumaru set down beside me on the couch, I feel his arms come around my waist and he lifts me up and sets me down in his lap. I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggle into his neck. I feel myself slowly falling into a peaceful dream filled sleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I hold Kagome in my arms, I lissen to her heart beat as it slowly slows down and I know that she has fallen asleep. I look down at her peaceful face, with a face like that you wouldn't think she is going through everything is.

I move my one hand under her shirt and lay it a top the small dump forming there. It's very hard to believe that I will be a father. The likly hood is that our baby will be a half demon, I will not shun it like I did with Inuyasha, instead I will love it and with the help of Kagome we will train our pup to be the strongest half demon.

I gently lift Kagome into my arms, I stand up and walk out of the living room, up the stairs and into our room. I walk over to our bed and gently lay Kagome down.

Before leaving I lean down and kiss her forehead. " Sleep well my love." I whisper in her ear.

I walk out of our room and quietly shut the door behind me and head back down the steps and into the kitchen. I find Rin putting away the last item that Kagome purchesed.

I find Shippo showing Souta some of his fox magic tricks and I smrik. Rin see's me and a huge smile comes onto her face, she runs over to me and looks up at me.

"Daddy where's mama?" She asks, turning her head to the side.

"She is very tired Rin, she is up in her room." I say.

I let my gase soften while I look upon my daughter. Souta and Shippo come over to me and Souta looks up at me.

"What would you like to ear Sesshoumaru?" He asks.

"I don't eat human food." I say.

"Come on, either you eat it on your own or my sister will make you."

"You may believe that."

"Hn." He turns away from me. "Come on guys we will make our own food and some for Kagome and mister ice prick can fend for himself."

Rin and Shippo follow him over to what I hear him call the ' refrigerator ' and start to talk to them.

If I was a human I would of shoke my head at their antics. I walk out of the kitchen, I go over to the front door and walk outside. I go over to the godree, I look up then I jump up and set on a brach high up. I watch Kagome's world with intrest until the sun goes down.

**Kagome's POV**

I grown, I feel myself laying on something soft but I can tell its not Sesshoumaru. I open my eyes up and am ment with the ceiling of my bedroom. I set up in bed, I swing my legs over the side of my bed, I streach my arms above my head and let out a yawn. I look over at my nightstand and find a small note sitting beside my clock. I pick it up and read.

_' Dinner is ready when you are sis.'_

I can tell its Souta's hand writing. I get up, throwing the note somewhere, I walk out of my room, when I start downstairs a wonderful aroma hits my nose.

I walk into the kitchen to see Souta repairing dinner while Rin and Shippo set the dinner table. I shake my head at them. Souta turns aound with a smile of pride on his face.

"Hi Sis." He says.

"Okay."

After 15 minutes everyone but Sesshoumaru is setting down eating the food Souta made.

"Where is Sesshoumaru, Souta?" Iask.

"Don't know, mister ice prick didn't want any human food."

They way he said that makes me burst out laughing.

**Hi everyone, Okay I really didn't have the heart to make Kagome's Grandpa die. This is the last chapter of the story so it was sad writing it. I have no clue when I will have the epolonge up. It could be next week it could be a couple weeks. I have no ideas what so ever for it and the sequel. Right now I am focusing on my other storys. I want to thank everyone that read this whole story and helped me along. Please review and tell me what you think about this last chapter. Also this story has been totally beta read by Jappa.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**2 Weeks Later**

It's been two weeks and my Grandpa's condition has not changed one bit. My Mother's barley left he hospital since. Souta can barley keep his grades up in school but neither I or my Mother are letting his quit school.

Rin and Shippo have grown very attached to my Mother and make me take them to the hospital everyday to see her and my Grandfather.

Sesshoumaru has kept me strong and has helped me with the upkeep of the the shrine. Souta and him have talked many times.

I wish sometimes that I could heal my Grandpa with my Miko powers but I have no idea how to do it. I am trying my best to not get down in the dumps since its not just me I have to look after, its the little life growing inside of me.

I know that soon we need to go home so Sesshoumaru can check on his lands but I don't know if I can leave me Mother like this. I just wish some way somehow that my Grandpa would be healed and things could go back to normal.

**Hi everyone, I have finally came up with a Epilogue for the story. I am gonna start working on the sequel soon but I don't know when I will have it out. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
